Broken Angel
by Arf
Summary: Slash. Tom Elvis Jedusor : 'Tu es mien à présent, Harry.'
1. Le Retour de Tom Jedusor

Notes : Cette fic est une traduction de « Broken Angel » écrite par Maizeysugah.  
  
Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash à plusieurs caractères : HP/DM HP/TJ HP/DM TJ DM/TJ  
  
Rating : R pour un langage fort et des scènes sexuelles dans les chapitres à venir.  
  
Disclaimer : Hp ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Tom Jedusor  
  
Peter Pettigrew avança ses pauvres jambes vers Lord Voldemort aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son c?ur sauta quelques battements lorsqu'il ravala la bile qui était montée jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. L'excitation et la peur couvrant son visage tandis que les yeux rouges le scrutait. Lord Voldemort l'observa, cherchant la moindre défaillance en l'homme chauve. Fronçant les sourcils devant son visage illisible, il se leva, se préparant pour les nouvelles qui allait venir. Queudever se racla la gorge et stabilisa sa respiration.  
  
"Mon Seigneur, nous l'avons trouvé, comme vous l'aviez prédit." Peter lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, se préparant pour une récompense ou un sortilège. Les lèvres de Lord Voldemort s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.  
  
"Il est ici, il nous a suivi sans se battre, Maître. Il n'est pas blessé et a été placé dans la cellule comme vous le désiriez." Dit Peter en détournant ses yeux de ceux de son maître.  
  
Voldemort enroula son bras autour de la taille de Queudever et l'approcha de son torse, son autre main posée fermement sur la joue du rat. Le choc coupa le souffle de Queudever et celui-ci leva les yeux prudemment. Voldemort baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit avec éclat. Des dents pointues, comme le seraient celles d'un serpent, lui sourirent, cachées par des lèvres quasiment inexistantes.  
  
"Encore une fois tu m'as rendu fier, Queudever. Tu seras récompensé, plus tard. D'abord il me faut rendre une petite visite à mon invité. J'espère qu'il est confortablement installé, cela pourrait prendre du temps. » Dit Voldemort tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise du dos de Queudever. Peter recula rapidement, s'inclinant plusieurs fois, remerciant son maître, pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce.  
  
Voldemort marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la cheminée et tendit le bras vers l'urne d'argent qui s'y trouvait. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette il hissa « Severus Rogue ! » Presque immédiatement, la tête de Severus Rogue apparu dans les flammes, les yeux fermés et paraissant aussi graisseux qu'à son habitude. Voldemort grimaça et parla. « J'ai besoin de la potion à présent, Rogue. L'heure est venue. » Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent brièvement, avant de redevenir calme et relax à nouveau. Si Voldemort avait pu ciller (ce qui était malheureusement impossible sans paupières) cela lui aurait échappé.  
  
"J'arrive immédiatement avec la potion, Maître. » Dit Rogue en baissant la tête, puis il disparu du feu vert. Lord Voldemort observa ses robes, notant la perfection du velours vert forêt. Puis il regarda ses mains squelettiques et fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, au moins j'aurais à nouveau l'air humain. » se dit-il à lui-même.  
  
Il leva la tête brusquement, ayant entendu Rogue dans sa cheminée. Rogue s'épousseta et s'inclina devant son maître. « Lord Voldemort, la potion est prête depuis ce matin et je suis heureux de vous annoncer de la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite. Buvez la bouteille entière, vous devriez vous asseoir, et attendre cinq minutes. Les effets auront restauré votre apparence humaine après ce temps, mais cela risque d'être douloureux. » Voldemort plissa légèrement les yeux avant de parler. « Devrais-je faire autre chose, Severus ? Juste boire ceci ? » Rogue secoua sa tête. « Rien d'autre, mon Seigneur. La potion a été comme vous l'aviez demandé. »  
  
Voldemort s'assit dans un large fauteuil d'un velours luxueux, avant de déboucher la bouteille. « Restes-tu, Severus ? » Demanda-t-il, jeter un coup d'?il à l'intérieur de la bouteille. « Mon Seigneur, ce serait un grand plaisir de voir ma potion à l'?uvre, si ma présence ne vous dérange pas. » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Lord Voldemort acquieça mais garde ses yeux fixés sur la potion. « Lucius Malfoy, » dit-il d'un léger murmure, « dans mes quartiers. J'aimerais que tu assistes à ma renaissance. »  
Un moment plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lucius Malfoy entra rapidement dans la pièce, tenant son bras sous la douleur. « Mon Seigneur. " Dit-il, saluant son maître, avant de lever le regard vers Rogue, l'air légèrement renfrogné. « Severus. » Rogue inclina la tête en réponse. "Lucius". Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers leurs maîtres lorsque celui- ci parla. « Aujourd'hui un est grand jour, mes loyaux mangemorts. Nous avons notre « invité spécial » ici, sur mes terres, et je vais à nouveau être l'homme que j'étais destiné à être." Les deux mangemorts inclinèrent leurs têtes et observèrent leur maître avaler le contenu de la bouteille qu'il tenait en main.  
Severus et Lucius virent avec horreur Voldemort s'abattra sur le fauteuil de velours, s'agitant, hissant et hurlant, pendant que son corps se transformait peu à peu en un homme à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs. Lucius commença à s'inquiétait et mit la main sur sa baguette, des pensées où Rogue empoisonnait son maître pensait devant ses yeux. Severus l'assura doucement que la douleur était un des effets de la transformation, et Lucius relâcha ses muscles en une position d'alerte.  
  
Lorsque tout fut terminé, Lord Voldemort rassembla sa force et leva les yeux vers les deux hommes. « Et bien ? » Murmura-t-il, sa gorge rauque après ses cris. « Mon Seigneur, » dit Severus, avançant et s'agenouillant à côté de sa chaise, « Vous êtes.parfait. » Voldemort fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, notant la sincérité. Il regarda Lucius qui, à son tour, acquiesça et avait la même lueur dans les yeux.  
« Aidez-moi à me lever ! Je veux me voir. » Severus et Lucius prirent chacun un des ses bras et le levèrent, le guidant jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait contre le mur au fond de la chambre. Les yeux de Voldemort s'éclairèrent vivement lorsqu'il vit sa beauté reconquise. Il était jeune, probablement autour de l'âge de Severus et Lucius. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir vif, légèrement gris aux temples. Sa peau était claire mais avec un soupçon d'olive dans le pigment. Ses yeux étaient restés rouges, teintant le bleu dont ils avaient été colorés. Observant son corps il remarqua qu'il avait reprit un peu de poids, mais pas trop. Il était mince, musclé, exactement ce qu'il avait été avant l'accident infortuné qui l'avait dépossédé de ce corps. Il écarta les bras qui le soutenait, sentant toute sa force lui revenir.  
  
Severus et Lucius reculèrent rapidement, un air d'admiration sur leurs visages. Lord Voldemort sourit. Il était réellement.parfait. "Tu as très bien fait, Severus, tu seras grandement récompensé. » Dit-il sans lâcher le miroir du regard. Rogue sourit devant l'éloge et s'inclina respectueusement. « Merci mon Seigneur. Ce fut un grand honneur. » Voldemort se retourna et regarda Severus. « Tu peux t'en aller à présent, avant ce vieil imbécile ne réalise qui tu manques, mon garçon. Je t'appellerai plus tard afin que nous discutions d'autres potions dont j'aurai besoin. » Severus s'inclina à nouveau et marcha vers la cheminée. Il se rappela Lucius et sourit dédaigneusement. « Lucius. » Lucius lui renvoya son sourire et dit « Severus. » avec ceci Severus repartit vers Poudlard dans un flash de feu vert.  
  
Voldemort se retourna vers le miroir et commença à réajuster ses robes. « Je suppose que mon invité est confortablement installé, Lucius ? » Dit-il en tirant sur un fil dépassant de l'ourlet de sa manche. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire manger, Maître, je pourrais essayer d'envoyer Draco pour qu'il essaie. » Dit-il. « Non, je crois qu'il est temps que je lui parle. Nous avons tant de chose à rattraper. » Dit Voldemort en gloussant. « De toute façon, Draco ne devrait pas se préparer pour l'école ? Son train part demain. » Lucius acquiesça. « Oui, Maître, il commence sa sixième année. Je ne peux attendre d'entendre toutes les rumeurs qu'il nous rapportera lorsque l'école découvrira que le garçon manque. » Ils sourirent tous deux. « Ah oui, je ne peux attendre moi-même. Cette fois-ci, je ne serai aveuglé par la haine et l'envie de revanche. Cette fois-ci il ne s'échappera pas. Cette fois-ci il restera auprès de moi, il sera mien. » Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius. « Rentre chez toi avec ton fils, Lucius. Passe du temps avec lui avant qu'il ne parte. J'ai beaucoup de travail pour aujourd'hui, à présent. » Lucius inclina la tête et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Voldemort observa une fois de plus son apparence avant de sortir de la chambre. Sa tête tournait légèrement tandis qu'il marchait vers le donjon. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fit un signe aux deux gardes masqués que se trouvaient devant la porte. Ils lui ouvrirent la porte et s'inclinèrent profondément, le souffle coupé devant l'ancienne apparence de leur maître. Voldemort sourit d'un air penaud le temps d'une seconde avant de regagner son calme. Il entra dans la pièce et la scruta. Il aperçut le garçon sur le lit. Sa tête était baissée, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, agrippant un mince oreiller. Voldemort se racla la gorge et la tête du garçon se releva d'un coup, regardant l'homme à travers une expression étourdie.  
  
*****  
  
Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! Je sais.Il n'est pas génial mais la fic va s'améliorer !  
  
Enfin.Normalement :op  
  
Review qui veut. 


	2. La Confession

Annonce : Impensables Pensées va être reprise par Jess HDH, elle va traduire la fic régulièrement et dans sa totalité.  
  
Chapitre 2 : La Confession  
  
Voldemort baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon assit sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient embrumés par la douleur et la confusion. Son visage était pale et la cicatrice sur son front saignait et brillait d'un éclat blanc. Voldemort l'observa pendant qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le lit. Ses petites et gracieuses mains serrant le coussin étroitement. Sa peau claire était couverte d'une couche de sueur froide. Ses grands yeux d'émeraude fixés sur lui, pleins de haine et de peur. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un chérubin. Son visage ovale entouré de mèches de cheveux onyx, ses lèvres rubis et pleines qui faisaient la moue, et un petit nez légèrement retroussé, rendaient le garçon beau, non, magnifique. Voldemort n'avait jamais remarqué cela auparavant. D'un autre côté, les vêtements du garçon étaient dégoûtants. Sa chemise était large au point qu'elle tombait de son épaule gauche et on avait l'impression que son jeans était si large et vieux que la totalité de la famille Weasley pourrait entrer dedans.  
L'attention de Voldemort fut à nouveau attirée par la cicatrice, brillant toujours plus fort, et vit le sang couler au-dessus de l'?il de Harry, vers ses lèvres. « Est-ce douloureux lorsque je suis proche, garçon ? » Demanda- t-il. Harry acquiesça. « Et bien, nous nous pouvons avoir cela plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers le garçon et murmurant quelques mots que Harry n'avait jamais entendus. La douleur provenant de la cicatrice stoppa abruptement et Harry cilla quelques fois, surprit. Voldemort traversa la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise rembourrée à côté du lit. Il lança un regard circulaire autour la pièce et sourit devant la chaleur qu'elle transmettait. « Pas mal pour une cellule de donjon, eh Harry ? » Harry haussa les épaules.  
Harry essuya le sang qui se trouvait près de son ?il et frotta sa main sur son jean. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, » dit-il finalement, « Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. » Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Les lunettes sont pour les faibles, garçon. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore fait fixer tes yeux ? » Harry haussa simplement les épaules une fois de plus et agrippa le coussin plus désespérément. Voldemort ressortit sa baguette et Harry frissonna. « Je vais fixer ta vue, ne bouge pas et ne cligne pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. » Voldemort agita sa baguette en une sorte de huit et prononça le charme. Harry sentit sa tête tourner pendant que le sort réparait sa vue. « Ok, cille. » Dit-il et Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant tomber en arrière sur le nez, submergé par un vague de vertige et de nausée.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Harry se redressa et jeta le coussin sur le sol. « Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Voldemort. « Ce coussin sent l'urine. » Voldemort grogna, amusé. Harry frotta ses yeux, essayant d'essuyer plus de sang de son visage.  
  
Finalement, il renonça et jeta un coup d'?il à la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était modestement décorée. Il état assit sur un lit à baldaquin avec de chauds draps rouges en coton. Les chaises meublant la pièce était rembourrée et semblait confortable. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint style victorien et la moquette était d'un profond rouge. Il tourna sa tête vers Voldemort et en eut le souffle coupé. « Que s'est-il passé avec votre visage ? » Demanda-t-il. Voldemort sourit. « Ceci est le vrai moi, Harry. Severus Snape, mon loyal mangemort, je suis sûr que tu le connais, m'a concocté une potion qui m'a rendu mon apparence normale. » Harry ne bougea pas, le scannant prudemment.  
  
Soudain Harry se sentit malade. Sa peur facilement reconnaissable tandis qu'il frissonnait devant la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres, n'attachant pas la moindre importance à cette inhabituelle « gentillesse ». Voldemort sentit cela et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait calmer le garçon. « Parle- moi de cette lettre que tu m'as envoyé, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu renoncé ? » Harry ferma ses yeux et trembla de plus belle. « Attends. » dit Voldemort en fermant ses yeux. "Queudever," murmura-t-il, « apporte une potion calmante dans la cellule de Harry. Maintenant ! » Harry sentit un mince chatouillement à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice mais aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. Il la frotta jusqu'à ce que le chatouillement s'atténue.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Queudever trébucha à l'intérieur, ce qui renfrogna Harry et lui fit serrer les dents. Peter évita les yeux du garçon et marcha directement vers son maître, lui tendant une potion. « Queudever, ce lit doit être changé et il faut plus de coussins. Sois sûr qu'ils sont propres et ne sentent pas l'urine !" Hissa-t- il, le congédiant d'un geste de la main. Peter acquiesça, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en courant.  
Voldemort tendit la potion vers Harry, qui la prit à contre c?ur. « Bois-la Harry. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise. » Harry regarda la petite fiole pendant un moment et haussa les épaules. Il la déboucha et avala la mixture en une gorgée. Le contenu saisit sa gorge et il du fermer ses yeux avant de se sentir mal. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se sentit plus à l'aise, presque saoul. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se sentit plus en sécurité.  
Harry regarda à nouveau Voldemort et commença à parler. « Je vous ai écrit parce que je suis fatigué. Je suis si fatigué de me cacher, de voir ceux que j'aime se faire tuer ou blesser par ma faute. Je suis fatigué de vivre avec une famille qui me hait, et essaie de battre la magie hors de moi à chaque opportunité. Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur. Je veux simplement mettre une fin à tout ça, que je puisse mourir et revoir mes parents. » Une mince larme coula rapidement sur sa joue et il l'essaya furieusement.  
Voldemort resta muet, méditant une réponse. Le garçon était clairement brisé. Finalement, il parla. « Tout d'abord, garçon, personne n'est mort ou n'a été blessé par ta faute. C'est par la mienne. Je n'aime pas que d'autres gens s'approprient mon travail. Et deuxièmement, cette famille dont tu parles. » Il grogna en pensant aux moldus. Obscènes moldus qui essaient de battre la magie hors d'un sorcier, même lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter. « Ces parents sont des moldus ! Tu as laissé des moldus te blesser ? »  
  
Harry tressaillit. Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, les tenant délicatement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire de la magie. J'aurais été renvoyé. » Voldemort se moqua de lui. « Peux-tu me dire pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore a autorisé cela ? Je suis très curieux. » Il se rapprocha de Harry, lui donnant son entière attention. Harry recula un peu et ravala sa salive. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit. » Voldemort élargit ses yeux, choqué. Hmm. 'Intéressant, très intéressant. Il ne l'a jamais dit à Dumbledore mais il me le dit.' Pensa-t-il.  
Voldemort retourna son attention vers Harry. Le garçon sanglotait clairement, derrière ses genoux. « Harry. » commença-t-il, « Il faut que tu te calmes. Je veux en entendre plus. Quelques coups ne t'auraient pas amené ici. Je ne t'ai même pas menacé cette année. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre. Tu devrais me le dire. » Harry arrêta de se balancer et regarda Voldemort. Douleur et horreur passèrent devant ses yeux. « Vous avez raison, il y a plus. Beaucoup plus, Voldemort. » Commença-t-il, « j'ai des visions. Je vois ce que vous faîtes pendant que je dors, quand vous torturez des gens. Je sens les sortilèges que vous leur infligés. J'ai des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Je me réveille en hurlant et mon oncle arrive dans ma chambre. » Harry s'arrêta et sa tête retourna derrière ses genoux.  
  
Ceci aurait du plaire à Voldemort, mais il se sentait plus ou moins indifférent. Il avait prit part inconsciemment dans tout cela. La partie qui l'enrageait le plus était que le garçon ne s'était pas étranglé en pensant à ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, mais à ce que son oncle avait fait. Même avec la potion calmante ce garçon ne pouvait oublier la grande cassure qui se trouvait en lui.  
  
Voldemord voulait en entendre plus, mais il réalisa que le garçon avait besoin de repos, si cela était possible. Il leva les yeux vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et Queudever entra, portant des draps propres. Il jeta un coup d'?il vers le lit où se trouvait Harry. « Garçon, lève-toi et prend un bain. Après dors, des vêtements frais t'attendent dans les cabinets. » Harry le regarda et acquiesça, puis il sortit du lit. Voldemort l'observa pendant qu'il marchait lentement vers la chambre adjacente et remarqua à quel point le garçon était petit et mince. A l'endroit où la chemise tombait de l'épaule du garçon il entrevit un large hématome violet.  
  
Voldemort se rappela Queudever qui attendait nerveusement à côté du lit. « Change les draps et reste hors de cette chambre. Tu ne peux approcher le garçon à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en se leva, près à partir. Queudever s'inclina profondément et commença à changer le linge du lit de Harry.  
  
***  
  
Voilà ! Deuxième chapitre !  
  
En fait, je me suis rendue compte que cette fic est très simple mais je trouve qu'elle est plutôt agréable à lire.  
  
Review qui veut. En attendant merci à :  
  
Vivi Jedusor : La suite est là !  
  
Célina : Merci :)  
  
Saael : Voir l'annonce un peu plus haut :) (Merci aussi)  
  
Vinéa. : Voilà la suite :op J'espère qu'elle t'a plut !  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des trois reviewers dont les reviews ont été effacés lorsque j'ai reposté ma fic. Ils me sont tout de même parvenus par mail. Réponses :  
  
Lilouchka Mac Devil - Huh huh, wi c'est mwa. J'aurais bien aimé rester anonyme mais j'avais déjà ce pseudo sur fanfiction.net et étant atteinte de ce qu'on appelle « Flemme Chronique ». lol Alors.. Serais-tu capuce ? Nop nop nop. Arg ! Supermag? Nop. Oh ! Litacy ! Je verrai bien Litacy :oD Non ? Je donne ma langue au chat :op A propos d'Impensables Pensées, c'est vrai c'est dommage, mais j'envisage de continuer ! J'ai plusieurs projets de traductions en cours (Entre autres « Szajha », pour ceux qui lisent des « Harry/Severus mdr), donc je ne sais pas. Merci de tous tes compliments !  
  
Chen - Bah merci beaucoup :oD  
  
Miss Jedusor - La première revieweuse ! Merci de ton review et de m'avoir signalé la faute dans mes options ! J'ai changé ça directement, tlm peut reviewer mtn ! 


	3. La Faiblesse de Queudever

Chapitre 3 : La Faiblesse de Queudever  
Voldemort marcha nonchalamment vers la salle à manger et s'assit à sa table. Il toucha ses cheveux, adorant la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient, volant entre ses doigts. Un elfe de maison apparu à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux, grognant, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. L'elfe le fixa de ses yeux larges, muet devant la nouvelle image qui s'y offrait. " Maître veut son déjeuner maintenant?" Demanda-t-il. Voldemort acquiesça et l'elfe disparu. Il ramena ses pensées vers Harry. A quel point il était petit, malgré ses 16 ans. Il était trop mince, en somme pas bien plus grand qu'à leur dernière rencontre, dans le cimetière des Jedusor. Draco, lui, avait grandi considérablement, atteignant presque 6'3, avec une stature mince et musclée. Il était certain qu'ils avaient pratiquement la même taille avant le tournoi.  
  
L'elfe de maison réapparu promptement et place une assiète devant Voldemort, acompagnée d'un verre de vin de qualité. Voldemort congédia l'elfe d'un geste de la main et commença à manger. Ses pensées ne cessant de retourner vers la mélancolie de Harry et à la façon dont lui et quelques moldus avait réussi à briser le survivant si efficacement. Peut-être qu'il aurait supporté l'un d'eux. Peut-être qu'il avait subit ce traitement depuis qu'il était à leur garde, depuis l'âge d'un an. Il pensa à lui-même, coincé dans cet orphelinat répugnant, et à toutes les atrocités qui lui étaient arrives à cet endroit. Cela l'avait presque brisé lui aussi, mais, d'un autre côté, l'avait rendu plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Bien-sûr il n'avait pas son propre Voldemort essayant de le tuer. Il avait fait la différence après tout.   
  
Tandis qu'il mâchait ses légumes, il pensa à nouveau à lui-même. A sa beauté qui lui était rendue et comme le miroir dans sa chambre lui manquait. Il attendait avec impatience de voir son corps sans vêtements. Il se demandait s'il pouvait à nouveau avoir du sexe. Il descendit lentement la main vers son entre-jambe, massant le tissu qui s'y trouvait. Oui, ça allait être une très bonne journée.   
  
**********************************  
  
Harry fit couler l'eau chaude, emplissant la baignoire, pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Le dos de sa chemise semblait fusionner avec le sang qui suintait de ses blessures. Il laissa échapper un cri quand la chemise arracha une croûte de son dos. Soupirant, il jeta un regard à la chambre, apercevant Queudever qui finissait de faire le lit. Peter leva les yeux et les plissa, voyant Harry. " Va au bain, garçon ! " S'écria-t-il. Harry ravala sa haine et sa colère, se calmant avant de parler. " Je n'arrive pas à enlever ma chemise. " Dit-il doucement. Queudever mordit sa lèvre et passa ses yeux sur sa main d'argent puis à nouveau sur Harry. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas enlever ta chemise ? C'est très simple, vraiment. " Il se donna une claque dans le dos mentalement pour la réplique amusante. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils. " Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, elle est collée à mon dos. Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait. " Queudever s'agita légèrement avant de se décider à aider le garçon. Il supposa que son maître ne lui en voudrait pas s'il s'agissait d'aider Harry, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait le voir après aujourd'hui, mais c'était toujours " aujourd'hui ".  
  
Lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Harry, il pensa subitement à Lily, la ressemblance était frappante. Les seuls traits qu'il gardait de son père était les cheveux noirs rebelles et les pommettes hautes. Sans ses lunettes son visage était plus doux, presque féminin. " Tu ressembles à Lily. Tu lui ressembles tant. " dit-il sans penser. Harry vit rouge. "N'osez pas parler de ma mère ! Espère de sale traître ! Je vous hais ! " Il se jeta sur Queudever avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et le plaqua sur le sol. Queudever paniqua mais reprit aisément le dessus. Il prit les deux poignets d'Harry dans sa main d'argent et les souleva tous deux du sol. Harry était livide, criant son soul d'insultes et de menaces au rat. Queudever plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de Harry et le traîna jusqu'aux cabinets. Il claqua la porte derrière lui d'un pied et supplia Harry de se taire. " Tais-toi ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Est-ce que tu veux que les mangemorts à la porte t'entendent?"Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur la puissante emprise exercée sur ses poignets. Peter fit basculer la tête de Harry en arrière et murmura à son oreille. " Tais-toi et je te relâcherais. Je te promets que je ne te blesserai pas. "  
  
Harry ferma ses yeux, pensant à Sirius et à quel point celui-ci voulait tuer le rat. Il l'en avait empêché. Si seulement il l'avait laissé tuer Peter, Voldemort ne serait pas revenu. Peter prit la soudaine relaxation de son captif pour un accord et relâcha ses mains. Harry s'écarte immédiatement et se retourna, faisant face à l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents. " Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, sale bâtard ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! " Queudever, trahi par les cris du garçon, prit un air renfrogné et, d'un brusque mouvement, le frappa. Sous la force du coup Harry tomba dans la baignoire emplie d'eau.   
  
Harry tomba en arrière, sa tête s'abattant contre la baignoire, sentant son crâna glisser dans l'eau avec le reste de son corps. Il se battit pour rester conscient. Son corps coula entièrement tandis que l'eau rougissait, se mélangeant au sang coulant de la blessure qu'il s'était faite à la tête. Une fois de plus Queudever paniqua, il couru vers la baignoire et sortit la tête du garçon de l'eau. Son corps était inerte et ses yeux tentaient désespérément de fixer la forme devant lui.  
  
**********************************  
  
Voldemort buvait son vin à petits coups, souriant. Soudainement, une des hommes qui gardaient la porte de Harry arriva en courant et lui parle de tapage qu'il y avait entendu. " Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas regardé ce qu'il se passait, espèce d'idiot ? " S'écria-t-il en se levant. Il courut vers le donjon. " Si Harry essayait de s'échapper, ou de se blesser, ou si... " Ses pensées voyagèrent vers Queuedever. L'homme qui avait trahi les parents de Harry. Il courut plus vite.   
  
Queudever souleva Harry en une position assise dans la baignoire et commença à enlever sa chemise. Il vit les nombreuses croûtes et blessures recouvrant son dos et grogne. Il vit la poitrine intacte, la peau douce et pâle, couvrant de légers muscles. Il lécha ses lèvres à cette vue. Le garçon était simplement magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier. Il abaissa sa tête, l'observant intensément. " Tu es si mignon. " Dit-il, approchant son visage du sien. Harry se débattit, faisant de son pour s'écarter du rat, mais le coup sur sa tête semblait l'avoir rendue de plomb. Queudever se rapprocha encore et passa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Harry serra les dents. Il leva les bras pour repousser le rat mais Queudever les rassembla à nouveau dans sa main d'argent. Son autre main immobilisa le visage de Harry tandis qu'il continuait à y glisser sa langue. Harry cria et agita ses jambes dans l'eau, en vain.   
  
"Ouvres la porte imbécile !" S'écria Voldemort. Le mangemort s'inclina et lui ouvrit la porte. Il entra promptement et balaya la chambre du regard. La porte des toilettes était fermée et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Queudever et Harry. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il vit Queudever penché sur Harry, tenant les deux délicats poignets du garçon dans sa main, léchant son visage tandis qu'il se débattait. " Queudever ! " Gronda-t-il, faisant l'accusé relâcher sa prise sur le garçon en sursautant. La tête de Harry retomba dans l'eau et il ne put trouver la force de se relever. Queudever se recroquevilla devant son maître, suppliant pour qu'on lui pardonne. Harry se débattit afin d'agripper les côtés de la baignoire mais sa prise était trop glissante. Il agita ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait, retenant sa respiration, sentant ses poumons brûler sans oxygène. La baignoire était si large, même en levant la tête il ne pouvait arriver à la surface. " Oh Merlin, je vais me noyer dans une baignoire. " Pensa-t-il, décidant de ne pas abandonner.  
  
  
Voldemort vit les petites mains essayer désespérément d'attraper quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à se relever. Il tendit le bras et releva le garçon, voyant la baignoire s'emplir de sang. Il se retourna vers Queudever, qui était à genoux, suppliant toujours pour sa pathétique vie. " Comment as-tu osé toucher à ce qui est mien ? Ce garçon est mien ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui, mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? " Voldemort se tourna vers les gardes, qui se trouvaient à la porte de la pièce ? " Emmenez-le dans une cellule, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Et contactez Severus, dîtes-lui d'emporter des potions guérissantes." Les gardes acquiescèrent et remirent Peter sur ses pieds. Il se débattit, essayant d'échapper à leurs mains, criant, demandant, de la pitié. " Maître, s'il vous plait ! Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Le garçon m'a attaqué en premier ! "  
  
Voldemort retourna son attention vers Harry. Le garçon essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en toussant et en faisant de son mieux pour rester conscient. Il le souleva hors de la baignoire et nota que même mouillé il semblait ne rien peser. Il l'allongea sur le sol et commença à retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Il enleva ses chaussettes et chaussures, frottant les petits pieds dans ses mains. Sa peau était si douce et pâle, à présent froide et mouillée, Harry en frissonna. Voldemort fit mine de retirer sa ceinture quand il poussa un petit cri. Voldemort écarta les petites mains qui essayaient de se protéger et gloussa doucement. " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, garçon ! Tu gèles dans ces vêtements. Je vais demander à un elfe de te faire couler un autre bain. Ce n'est pas très pratique de prendre un bain de ce pantalon géant, non ? " Harry mordit sa lèvre et abaissa ses mains, soupirant doucement et fermant les yeux. " Voldemort va me voir nu, quelle joie. " Pensa-t-il.  
  
Voldemort retira le pantalon d'Harry ainsi que son boxer puis observa sa forme frêle. Elle était magnifique. Malgré sa petite taille, ses jambes étaient longues, et légèrement couvertes de fins poils noirs. Son ventre était plat avec une mince ligne de ces fins poils noirs, descendant vers une fort jolie touffe de poils entourant un magnifique pénis. Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains et marmonna faiblement. Voldemort posa une main sur le ventre de Harry et frotte en petits cercles, essayant de calmer le garçon. " Tout va bien, le bain est presque près, regarde. " Harry releva ses mains et se souleva pour voir un elfe de maison emplire la baignoire fraîchement nettoyée d'eau chaude. Sa vision se brouilla soudainement et une nouvelle vague de nausée le submergea. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et sa tête semblait nager à cause de la bosse qui y grossissait.  
  
Harry regarda Voldemort de sous ses cils. " Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? " Se demanda-t-il. " Il me parle comme s'il était ma mère. Il est supposé me tuer. Ca ne fait pas partie du plan ! " Harry baissa les yeux vers la main caressant son ventre. Voldemort regarda Harry et sourit. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. " Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça avait, c'est tout. " Répondit Harry. Voldemort acquiesça. Personne ne le lui avait fait non plus.  
  
L'elfe de maison marcha vers Voldemort et inclina la tête profondément. " Maître, le bain est prêt. " Voldemort souleva Harry et le porta jusqu'au bain. " Gilly, tu peux partir, mais j'aimerais que tu informes Severus qu'il est attendu dans cette chambre lorsqu'il sera là. " L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau. " Oui, maître, moi dire à M.Severus dès qu'il est ici. " Et il disparu.  
**********  
  
Ha ha !  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lilouchka Mac Devil - Nop, j'ai pas trouvé :p En fait, on ne sait pas réellement en quelle année ils sont. Je dirais en 5ème ou en 6ème...  
  
Chen  
  
Miss Jedusor  
  
Siriette  
  
Vinea  
  
Math  
  
Anonymoua - Ah, pour savoir faudra lire la suite mdr   
  
Nono - Ca risque de devenir tordu :p  
  
Saael' - Alors... Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais que traduire la fic, c'est l'auteur qui a décidé que Voldemort appelerait Harry "Garçon". Puis je ne trouve pas ça si bizarre lol  
Le sexe...Bah il arrive ! Lentement mais sûrement (Ptdr, excusez-moi). A propos des lignes : Je sais, ça ma tue aussi, mais c'est fanfiction.net qui foire. 


	4. La Surprise de Severus Rogue

Chapitre 4 : La surprise de Severus Rogue  
  
Severus Rogue employa la poudre de cheminette afin d'apparaître dans la cheminée des Jedusors. Immédiatement, il entendit un doux *pop* et se tourna pour voir Gilly, l'elfe de maison, se tenir à côté de lui.   
  
" Le Maître est dans la chambre d'amis. Il attend les potions guérissantes pour les blessures de son invité, monsieur. "   
  
Severus acquiesça et sorti du hall principal.  
  
Severus s'était demandé toute la journée qui était ce fameux " invité spécial ". Voldemort avait refusé de le lui dire mais il semblait très excité ces deux derniers jours, suppliant pratiquement pour que la potion soit prête à l'arrivée de son invité. Il était clair que Lucius savait, d'après les sourires narquois que celui-ci lui lançait lorsqu'il questionnait ce sujet.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius Malfoy s'assit à sa table à manger en compagnie de sa chère femme, Narcissa, et de son magnifique fils, Draco.   
  
" Tu devrais le voir, Ciss, " dit Lucius, " il est tout à fait comme la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, plus jeune peut-être. "   
  
Narcissa sourit doucement à son mari.   
  
" Il était assez beau, si je m'en souviens correctement. " Lucius fit un signe de tête affirmatif et commença à couper son poulet. Draco fixait son père intensément, voulant en entendre plus sur Potter que sur la nouvelle apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
  
" Alors, Père, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter ? "   
  
Lucius rit et posa sa cuillère sur son assiette.   
  
" Il a écrit une lettre à Voldemort lui demandant de le tuer. Il y disait qu'il serait à Londres, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Voldemort m'a envoyé avec Queudever pour aller le chercher. Il était simplement assis là, sur le côté de la rue. " Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. " Quel imbécile. C'était trop simple, il ne s'est même pas débattu. "  
  
Draco était captivé. " Est-ce que Voldemort l'a tué ? "   
  
Lucius secoua la tête. " Non, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait, pour le moment. Après avoir bu la potion il était d'une telle bonne humeur, je doute qu'il tuera le garçon aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il attendra jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne un peu moins. "   
  
Narcissa fronça les sourcils. " La tête qui tourne ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la tête qui tourne ? "  
  
Lucius sourit radieusement et tendit le bras vers son verre de vin.   
  
" Qui sait, peut-être qu'il le gardera en vie, étant donné que le garçon voulait mourir. Ce pourrait être une punition encore pire. Potter survit une fois de plus ! "  
  
Draco rit. " J'aimerais le voir...s'il est toujours en vie. Ca ferai vraiment ma journée. " Dit-il, souriant comme un chat de sultan.   
  
Lucius haussa les épaules. " Peut-être pour Noël. S'il est vivant, j'arrangerai ça avec Voldemort. "  
  
Ils continuèrent à rire et à blaguer tout au long du repas.  
  
********  
  
Voldemort reposa la tête de Harry contre l'arrière de la baignoire tandis que son corps coulait dans l'eau chaude. Harry siffla lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec son dos. Voldemort se renfrogna et tira le garçon vers lui afin de voir quel était le problème. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit les nombreuses blessures et coupures, plusieurs paraissant êtres des écorchures courrant de bas en haut sur son dos.  
  
" Le moldu, ton oncle, a fait ça ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
Harry frissonna, essayant de bloquer toutes pensées sur le courroux de son oncle et le fait que Voldemort lui donne un bain.   
  
" J'y ai survécu. " Répondit-il vivement.   
  
Voldemort adossa Harry contre la baignoire.   
  
" Lave tes cheveux, sors le sang. " Dit-il, tendant le shampoing à Harry. Harry saisit la bouteille et versa du shampoing dans sa main. Voldemort reprit la bouteille et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.   
  
Severus toqua sur la porte de la chambre d'ami. Voldemort leva les yeux et l'invita à entrer.   
  
" Aide-moi à donner un bain à ce garçon, Severus. Je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine. "   
  
Harry ferma les yeux et un petit cri échappa sa gorge à la vue de son professeur de potions, se tenant au-dessus de lui. Severus baissa les yeux et eu le souffle coupé.   
  
" Har...Harry Po...Potter. " Bégaya-t-il, bouché bée. Severus ferma sa bouche rapidement et regarda Voldemort, souriant. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent mais il se tint quoi. Harry ne savait où se mettre et il détourna la tête.   
  
" Termine de te laver les cheveux, garçon ! " S'écria Voldemort, et Harry jeta un regard noir à l'eau, continuant de passer ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu ensanglanté.   
  
Voldemort sourit diaboliquement. " Surpris, Severus? Laisse moi t'expliquer. " Commença Severus, observant Severus des yeux, celui-ci fixait Harry, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant et se relâchant. " Harry m'a écrit une lettre il y a quelques jours, me demandant de le retrouver à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur. "  
  
Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent de choc. " Pourquoi feriez-vous ça Potter ? " Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire dédaigneux s'installant sur son visage.   
  
" Je voulais qu'il me tue. " Dit Harry bravement.   
  
Rogue secoua doucement la tête. " Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt...Je ne sais pas...vous suicider ? "  
  
Harry raga. " Parce que je suis devenu complètement fou, d'accord ? Je vous emmerde Rogue. " Répliqua-t-il, les yeux dans ceux de l'homme.  
  
Voldemort gloussa et tapota l'épaule de Harry. Il fit un signe à Severus afin que celui-ci s'asseye sur le coin de la baignoire, à côté de lui.   
  
Severus s'assit à contre-cœur et sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Le mystère de cet enfant ne serait-il jamais compris ?   
  
Harry leva les yeux à nouveau vers Severus et fronça ses sourcils, puis il détourna rapidement le regard.  
  
" Queudever était en train de toucher et de blesser mon invité, Severus. Je l'ai attrapé ici, il y a de cela quelques minutes. "  
  
Les sourcils de Severus s'élevèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux noirs et gras. " Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, mon Seigneur ? "  
  
Voldemort sourit. " Je pensais que nous pourrions laisser petit Harry, ici présent, décider de quel sera son sort. " Voldemort fit un geste de la main en direction de Harry, qui le regardait, les yeux larges. " Il semble haïr l'homme, et il pourrait être intéressant de savoir quelles pensées obscures reposent sous cet innocent visage. " La bouche de Harry tomba grande ouverte et ses yeux refusèrent de ciller tandis qu'il absorbait ce qu'il venait de se dire.   
  
*******  
  
Draco Malfoy ordonna à ses elfes de maisons de rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'ils eut fini de les emballer. Il ôta sa chemise et grimpa dans son large lit à baldaquin, glissant entre les draps de satin doux. " Nox ! " Dit-il et la lumière de lampes de sa chambre se tamisa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un mince scintillement. Il voulait se lever tôt le lendemain. Il aimait le voyage du Poudlard Express. Il aimait tourmenter Potter et ses pathétiques amis. Draco se renfrogna. Pas de Potter cette année. Ces imbéciles, Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe, ne seront pas aussi amusant à tourmenter sans Potter. Il était la principale raison pour laquelle il prenait la peine de leur parler, en première place.   
  
Draco remua dans le lit, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, se sentant un peu vide soudainement. " Je me demande comment réagira la sang-de-bourbe quand elle ne trouvera pas Potter sur le train. " Pensa-t-il. " Weasley viendra me voir, il faudra que je me prépare une petite scène. Faire l'innocent, le scénario habituel. Bon... Pas trop innocent tout de même, ce serait plus suspect qu'autre chose... "   
  
Draco écarta ces pensées et se concentra sur le Quidditch. " Hmm... Potter ne sera plus attrapeur. " Il se renfrogna à nouveau. Qu'y aura-t-il de drôle à poursuivre le vif d'or s'il ne pouvait attaquer et humilier Potter en même temps ? Potter prenait part à pratiquement chaque pensées amusantes de Poudlard. Draco s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. " C'est que l'imbécile va commencer à vraiment me manquer ! " Pensa-t-il. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. " Non, non, dégagez ! Potter devrait n'être qu'un matériel à masturbation, et c'est tout. Je ne peux pas commencer à penser à lui en tant qu'humain. "  
  
Draco sorti de son lit et marcha vers son miroir. " Lumos. " Dit-il, et les lumières redevinrent claires. Il passa ses doigts fins et pâles à travers ses cheveux blonds-argentés. " Il est mignon, mais je suis magnifique. " Dit-il à sa réflexion. Ses yeux gris lui rendirent son regard et il se sourit à lui-même. " C'est toujours un garçon, je suis un homme à présent. " Draco, en effet, était un homme à présent, se tenant droit, grand, et la poitrine large. " Mince... " Draco fronça les sourcils. Il s'effondra sur son lit et s'enfonça dans ses draps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait revoir Potter, s'introduire chez Voldemort et... " A quoi est-ce que je pense ? M'introduire dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour voir Potter. Est-ce que je suis finalement devenu complètement fou ? " Draco se donna un coup de pied mental.   
  
********  
  
Harry tressailli lorsque Voldemort cria " Cligne !". Il cilla plusieurs fois et eut le souffle coupé lorsque Voldemort tendit le bras et ferma sa bouche pour lui.   
  
Severus dissimula son rire derrière une toux sèche. " Alors, Harry ? Comment punirais-tu le rat ? "  
  
Harry serra les dents. " Je l'enverrais au Ministère de la Magie et ferais en sorte qu'il reçoive un baiser d'un Détraqueur. " Répondit-il.   
  
Voldemort plissa les sourcils. " C'est trop simple. Tu ne préfèrerais pas le voir maudit, ou battu, ou les deux ? "   
  
Severus l'interrompit. " Je crois qu'il pense à son parrain, mon Seigneur. Sirius Black."  
  
Voldemort inclina la tête. " Ah oui, c'est ton parrain, c'est vrai. Toujours en fuite, eh ? "  
  
Harry acquiesça. " Vous avez dit vous-même que vous n'aimiez pas que d'autres s'approprient votre travail. Involontairement c'est ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Il devrait être libre. Il a souffert assez longtemps. "  
  
Voldemort rit à gorge déployée, causant à Harry de voir rouge. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches afin de se calmer. " Harry, mon garçon, même si j'aimerais grandement voir Queudever souffrir sous le baiser, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'envoyer mes gens de l'autre côté. Pense à quelque chose d'autre. "  
  
L'effet de la potion calmante que Harry avait bu commença à s'atténuer, et ses tremblements reprirent immédiatement. Severus, l'œil toujours attentif, nota le changement rapidement et chercha dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite fiole et la déboucha, puis la porta aux lèvres de Harry. " Buvez-ça, Potter. " Dit-il, vident son contenu dans la bouche de Harry. Harry avala à contre-cœur et combattit le vertige qui s'en suivit. " Quelles sont ses blessures, Maître ? " Demanda Severus.  
  
" Oh oui, j'ai failli oublier. Il a beaucoup de marques sur le dos. Ensuite Queudever a cogné sa tête contre la baignoire, il semble avoir une commotion, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. " Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau afin d'enlever la mousse de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface Voldemort lui tendit une savonnette. " Frotte toute cette crasse de ton corps, garçon. Severus a besoin de voir si tu n'as pas d'autres blessures. " Harry soupira, prit le savon, et souhaitant simplement mourir.   
  
Voldemort marcha de la salle de bain à la chambre à coucher et s'assit sur une chaise rembourrée. Des pensées comprenant Harry couché sur le sol, nul, embrumèrent son esprit. " Il est une faiblesse..., " pensa-t-il. ", mais tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont besoin d'une faiblesse, non ? "  
************************************  
  
Voilà ! La quatrième chapitre est là !  
  
Merci aux reviewers :  
  
Auclerc  
  
Saeel' - " Queudever est vraimment horrible. Mais, ... pourquoi ON A PAS LA SUITE?rnA  
VEUX!rnSaael' qui VEUT!rnPleins de bisous ! "  
  
Parce que je suis partie en vacances pendant deux semaines lol  
  
" Maîtresse, maîtresse, maîtresse, je veux la suite^^!rnSaael' "  
  
J'ai toujours voulu avoir un esclave :p (Je sais que c'était pas dit dans ce sens mais bon... Le rêve n'est pas encore interdit, non ?)  
  
Et merci pour tes deux autres reviews.   
  
Moi-même - Merci beaucoup :oD  
  
Jude! - La suite est là :)  
  
Mimi - Ha ha... Dans ce chapitre Draco commence à faire lentement son entrée, il sera en pleine action dans quelques chapitres lol Merci de ton review  
  
Anonymoua - Vous êtres vraiment cruels... Z'ai même pas le droit de partir en vacances :p  
  
Miss Jedusor - Oui, cette fic ne tient pas réellement debout mais bon... Le pire est que je me rend compte qu'après une dizaine de chapitres l'histoire se dégrade... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Bien-sûr, je vais continuer, je ne compte pas refaire mon coup de " Impensables Pensées ". Peut-être que je changerai l'histoire un petit peu, avec la permission de l'auteur :p En tout cas, merci de tes fidèles reviews.  
  
Chen  
  
Kaori (qui m'a envoyé un mail) - Merci beaucoup, je suis désolée pour la première. Heureusement que Jess (je ne me souviens pas de la totalité de son prénom *honte*) a reprit le flambeau. Petit coup de pub : Mtn il y a trois fanfics, j'en ai commencé une autre, " Szajha ".   
Review qui veut. 


	5. Le Miroir de Tom

Severus Rogue aida Harry à sortir de la profonde baignoire et lui tendit un essui (*). Il secoua sa tête lorsqu'il vit le garçon le regarder avec confusion et tristesse. " Ecoutez, je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais vous ne devez jamais en parler ici. Maintenant, couchez-vous sur la carpette et restez tranquille. " Harry marcha vers la carpette. Tandis qu'il se couchait sur le ventre, il tressaillit et jappa de douleur. " Vos côtes, font-elles mal ? " Demanda Severus. Harry acquiesça.   
  
Severus examina Harry avec attention, notant toutes ses blessures. Il versa diverses potions dans la gorge du garçon, et frotta une lotion sur son dos et ses hanches. " Est-ce qu'il est arrivé au moldu de jouer avec toi, Harry ? " Demanda Severus, la voix dénuée d'émotion, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué lui-même ce passage au tutoiement.   
  
Harry frémit. " Définissez 'jouer', s'il vous plait. " Répondit-il.   
  
" T'as-t-il violé ? " Questionna-t-il, reformulant sa question.   
  
Harry senti ses yeux s'humidifier et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il secoua la tête, mais continua. " Il a essayé, professeur, mais il n'a pas pu. Il était trop saoul et n'a pas réussi à la faire marcher. "  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. " As-tu déjà eu du sexe auparavant ? " Des yeux verts se fermèrent étroitement, mais il secoua sa tête à nouveau.   
  
Il se pencha au-dessus du garçon et le roula doucement sur son dos. Harry ajusta son essui rapidement, évitant les yeux de Rogue. " Cette marque sur ta joue a l'air fraîche. " Commenta Severus.   
  
Harry toucha sa joue, passant ses doigts au-dessus de l'enflure. " Queudever m'a frappé. Il m'a frappé si fort que je suis tombé dans la baignoire, d'où vient la bosse sur ma tête. "  
  
Severus toucha les côtes de Harry de ses longs doigts, tâchés de potions. " Veux-tu que j'en parle à Dumbledore, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry secoua la tête une fois de plus. "Rogue, ne dîtes jamais rien à personne, jamais. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé ou tué par ma faute, même pas vous. Je me fiche de tout le monde à présent, excepté Ron, Hermione et Sirius, et ils seront les seuls à tenter de me sauver de toute façon. Dumbledore ne le fera pas, il l'a rendu clair comme du cristal le jour où il m'a renvoyé chez Oncle Vernon après que je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire.   
  
Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent. " Il savait ce que ton oncle te faisait ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
Harry haussa les épaules. " Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je pense qu'il savait. J'ai beaucoup insisté. Les Weasley ont demandé à me prendre chez eux, mais il a refusé en disant que Voldemort regarderait là-bas. Je ne suis qu'un outil pour lui. "   
  
Severus inclina sa tête sur le côté, se sentant légèrement honteux. Il avait franchement pensé à Harry en tant qu'objet lui aussi, pas en tant qu'un fragile jeune homme. " Bien, Harry. Je ne dirai rien. Si c'est en mon pouvoir j'essaierai de rendre ta mort la moins douloureuse possible quand il décidera de te tuer. " Harry sourit doucement. " Merci, Professeur. " Répondit-il.   
  
Severus ferma ses yeux et repoussa sa honte rapidement. " Dans ce cas, " dit-il en aidant le garçon à se mettre sur ses pieds, " L'examen est terminé, tu peux t'habiller maintenant. "  
  
Harry marcha vers la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliée sur le lavabo. Il trouva une robe et une paire de boxer. Il les enfila prudemment au-dessus des crèmes. Sa tête se mit à tourner lorsqu'il passa la chemise de nuit par-dessus celle-ci, ses genoux tremblèrent et il agrippa le lavabo. Severus le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, termina de l'habiller et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se pelotonna dans l'étreinte de l'homme, sentant les potions renversées sur sa cape.   
  
Severus marcha dans la chambre à coucher et déposa Harry sur le lit, remontant les draps sur sa poitrine. " Ces potions te donneront très envie de dormir, Harry. Repose-toi maintenant. " Harry ferma ses yeux. Il entendit Severus parler une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'abîme dans l'obscurité du sommeil.   
  
" Nous devrions parler dans vos quartiers, mon Seigneur. " Dit Severus. Voldemort acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les quartiers de Voldemort.   
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Severus s'assit sur la chaise opposée à celle de Voldemort. " Il a une commotion, elle est légère, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les blessures sur son dos seront guéries dans un jour ou deux. Il n'a pas beaucoup de cicatrices en dessous. J'aurais pensé qu'avec toutes ces traces de griffes sur le dos il aurait été violé, mais il dit que son oncle n'a essayé qu'une fois, et était saoul au point de ne pouvoir achever une érection. Ces moldus n'ont-ils pas le moindre lambeau de décence ? "  
  
Les yeux verts de Voldemort se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes. " Rien d'autre, Severus ? " Severus continua. " Quelques côtes blessées...elles guériront rapidement. C'est un garçon fort, un peu trop maigre, mais sain. Je pense que c'est tout, mon Seigneur. "  
  
Voldemort soupira. " Je vais le garder, Severus. Je sais, je sais...Il est une faiblesse. Je me le suis répété encore et encore. Je veux simplement le garder. Je veux qu'il soit sain et fort, bientôt. Personne ne doit savoir où il se trouve, me comprends-tu ? " Severus acquiesça. " Je sais que cet imbécile de Dumbledore t'emploie comme espion, Severus, mais je sais que tu es toujours l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts. "  
  
Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Voldemort leva une main pour l'en empêcher. " Penses-tu vraiment que je suis idiot ? Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ne dis pas au vieux fou que le garçon est avec moi. Il s'est donné à moi, et j'ai choisi de ne pas le tuer. Comprends-tu ? "  
  
Severus déglutit avec difficulté et inclina la tête, montrant ainsi son accord.   
  
Voldemort se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. " A présent, que faire de Queudever... " dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées. " Peut-être que je vais l'envoyer au Ministère après tout, pour Harry... "  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. " Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maître, est-ce que cela ne permettrait pas à Sirius Black d'être libre ? "  
  
Voldemort rit. " Tu hais vraiment l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
Severus haussa un sourcil. " Oui, j'en ai peur. "  
  
Voldemort rit à nouveau. " Et bien, peut-être que ce serait une bonne punition pour toi et Queudever de rendre la liberté à cet homme. Oui, je pense que je vais le faire. " Voldemort s'approcha de son miroir. " Rentre maintenant, Severus. J'ai besoin d'être seul. "  
  
Severus s'inclina et marcha vers la cheminée. Après l'avoir entendu disparaître dans l'âtre, Voldemort s'empressa de se dépouiller de ses habits.   
  
Voldemort passa ses doigts de haut en bas sur son torse, cherchant la moindre imperfection. Il se tourna afin de voir son dos dans le miroir, s'émerveillant devant les muscles qui se contractait lorsqu'il tendait le cou. Il caressa son dos de ses mains et sourit. Il se retourna et se contempla à nouveau de face. Il élargit son sourire, retrouvant les sensations qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Il pouvait être gentil, d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait être doux, et il pouvait être sexy. 'Je pourrais toujours être...moi, et avoir une vie. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait avoir une vie lorsqu'on dirigeait la moitié de ce foutu monde sorcier ?!' Pensa-t-il, ses paupières battant par-dessus sa vue, brouillant la magnifique image devant lui.  
  
Voldemort retomba sur son lit et se relaxa. Il devrait parler à Lucius, à propos du garçon. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était ici. Il tendit le bras et enfila une robe tout en marchant vers sa cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre cheminette dans les flammes et cria " Lucius Malfoy ! ".   
  
Presque instantanément, la tête entourée de mèches argentées de Lucius apparu en face de lui. " Mon Seigneur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
Voldemort sourit. " Ah, Lucius, il faut que je te parle de Harry. "  
  
Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent légèrement. " Vous l'avez tué, Maître ? "  
  
Voldemort secoua la tête. " Non, non, j'ai décidé de le garder. Je sais, c'est une faiblesse... mais je le veux et il s'est donné à moi. " Lucius autorisa un mince sourire à échapper ses lèvres. Voldemort grogna. " Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? "  
  
Lucius rit ouvertement et dit " Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, mon Seigneur... C'est un garçon magnifique. Vous ne méritez que ce qu'il y a de mieux, et qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'Harry Potter ? "   
  
Voldemort sourit largement. " Je suis d'accord, il est parfait pour mes goûts. Oh, j'ai quelques petits problèmes dont j'aimerais être débarrassé. Il faut que tu dises à Draco de ne jamais mentionner que Harry se trouve ici. Crabbe et Goyle inclus. "  
  
Lucius fit un signe de tête approbatif. " Considéré le comme déjà fait, mon Seigneur. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? "  
  
Voldemort grimaça. " Cette famille moldue dans laquelle vit Harry... Ils l'ont blessé, ont joué avec lui. Je les veux morts. Je me suis occupé de Rogue, le traître, il ne parlera pas. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier Queudever... Il a essayé de toucher Harry pendant qu'il prenait son bain. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas s'approcher du garçon, et il l'a fait malgré tout. Dommage. J'ai une surprise toute spéciale pour lui. Je te le dirai plus tard. " Les yeux de Lucius s'illuminèrent. La haine qu'il entretenait envers Peter surpassait celle de Rogue. " J'aimerais que tu t'occupes des moldus pour moi. Peut-être que Draco pourrait aider. Ce serait un excellent entraînement, sans risques de représailles. "  
  
Lucius acquiesça à nouveau. " Oui, mon Seigneur, c'est une excellente idée. "  
  
Voldemort bailla et s'étira. " Ce sera tout pour le moment, Lucius. Dis simplement à Draco de se taire et tue les moldus, je m'occupe du reste. "  
  
Lucius s'inclina et s'éclipsa en un flash de feu vert.   
  
**************  
  
Lucius monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Draco avec désinvolture. Lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte, il entendit un cri aigu. Le cri fut suivi d'un froissement de draps... " Draco ? Tout va bien ? " Cria-t-il à la porte.   
  
" Umm...Oui. Entre, père. " Cria Draco en retour.   
  
Lucius entra et fixa son fils, étendu sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses draps se tordaient autour de sa mince silhouette. " Tu as un moment ou préférerais-tu continuer à te masturber, fils ? "  
  
Le visage de Draco tourna d'extrêmement pâle à cramoisi et il tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête. " Non...J'ai un moment. " Dit-il, d'en dessous du drap.   
  
Lucius gloussa et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco. " Voldemort m'a dit qu'il gardait Potter, pour lui seul. "  
  
Draco se redressa instantanément, fixant son père, son cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine. " Pour toujours ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
" Oui, pour toujours. Il m'a également demandé que tu ne souffles pas un mot sur l'emplacement où il se trouve, ce qui inclus Crabbe et Goyle. "  
  
Draco lança un léger 'Tsss' à son père et répondit " Comme si je leur parlais de ça, honnêtement Père... "  
  
Lucius sourit. " Je sais, je sais, il fallait juste que je le dise. Et il y a une autre chose que Voldemort m'a demandé de te transmettre, et il s'agit d'une décision qui t'appartient, Draco. Il veut que je tue la famille moldue de Harry. Ils l'ont gravement blessé, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Voldemort a eu une petite passade sentimentale là-dessus. "  
  
Draco grimaça. " Des moldus ? Ils lui ont fait ça? Oh Merlin... mon Harry ?? "  
  
Lucius leva la main. " Oui, ton...quoi ? " Demanda-t-il, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules. " Rien. Continue, s'il-te-plait. "  
  
Lucius le laissa passer. " Notre Seigneur voudrait savoir si tu aimerais aider à les exterminer. Ce serait un très bon entraînement pour toi et comme ce sont des moldus, ils ne peuvent se défendre. "  
  
Draco s'adossa au dosseret (*2) et pensa silencieusement. La famille moldue de Harry l'a blessé. Comment a-t-il pu autoriser cela ? Comment a-t-on pu le laisser vivre là avec ce qu'il s'y passait ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? " Probablement, oui. " Pensa-t-il. Il comprenait à présent. A l'école Harry s'inquiétait à cause de Voldemort et à la maison Harry s'inquiétait à cause de sa famille.   
  
Sa haine pour les moldus croissa progressivement et son envie de les voir mourir passait pour une excellente idée dans le moment présent.   
  
Lucius secoua gentiment l'épaule de son fils. " Alors, Draco ? Il s'agit de ta décision, tu sais. "  
  
Draco fit face à son père. " Ce serait un grand plaisir, père. "  
  
Lucius sourit. 'Voldemort avait raison...c'est une très bonne journée.' Se dit-il, avant d'embrasser le front de son fils.   
*************  
  
Review qui veut.  
(*) Serviette pour les Français :op  
  
(*2) Traduction dico lol Première fois que je vais chercher dedans et première fois que je vois ce mot... Si ça vous semble bizarre, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul lol  
Merci à :  
  
Saael'  
  
Mimi-la-pro - Suis contente que t'aies pas été trop choquée lol T'inquiète pas ça va devenir un peu plus intéressant dans les prochains chapitres (pour les deux fics) :)  
  
Lilouchka Mac Devil - Tu vas voir qu'un jour je vais trouver... Déjà j'ai un petit indice ! A mon avis tu es une des personnes à avoir participé au sondage de Rat sur les surnoms (voir Pitigros lol)... Hmm... Merci pour ton review  
  
Alician - Je précise que ce n'est pas moi qui concocte :op Je ne fais que traduire la fic !  
  
Emélie - J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait pleurer  
  
Anonymoua - Bon...Bah je ne partirai plus en vacances alors. Dommage, pke elles étaient géniales ! Sinon, je n'aime pas tellement le chapitre précédent, ni celui-ci lol  
  
Mimi   
  
Lululle   
  
Chen - Dsl... C vrai que je suis assez lente... 


	6. La Condition

Chapitre 6 : La Condition de Harry  
  
Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger faisait les cent pas le long des couloirs du Poudlard Express à la recherche de leur ami, Harry Potter. « Il n'est pas ici, Ron. Quelque chose lui est arrivé, je le sais. » Dit Hermione, agrippant le bras de Ron.  
  
« Regarde ! Malfoy ! Allons lui demander. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Hermione acquiesça et suivit Ron dans le compartiment de Draco.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? » Demanda Draco d'un ton sec, levant les yeux du livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.  
  
« Umm, nous nous demandions si tu avais vu Harry, ou si, par hasard, tu savais où il est. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien-sûr, il est assit juste à côté de moi sous une cape d'invisibilité. »  
  
Ron grogna.  
  
« Honnêtement vous deux, je ne suis pas le gardien du balafré. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous gardez toujours la sang-de-bourbe dans les parages ? » Dit Draco, pointant Hermione du doigt.  
  
La main de Ron se resserra sur la poignée de la porte du compartiment. « N'ose pas la traiter comme ça, espèce de furet ! » S'écria-t-il.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron et posa sa main sur son bras. « Viens, Ron. Il ne sait rien. On ira chez Dumbledore après la Cérémonie de la Répartition. »  
  
Draco lança un sourire narquois à Ron auquel Ron répondit par un grognement avant de sortir. Le Serpentard se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il sourit en repensant à ce travail bien fait.  
  
*********************  
  
Harry monta silencieusement les marches du numéro 4 et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, après être sortit en douce pour qu'Hedwige livre une lettre à Ron. Il savait que son oncle avait fortement bu ce soir-là, et sachant ce qu'il risquait lorsqu'il était saoul, il valait mieux ne pas être trop bruyant.  
  
Lorsque le loquet se referma avec un léger cliquetis, il entendit un craquement venant de son matelas. Il se retourna, les yeux paniqués, et vit son Oncle Vernon assit sur son lit.  
  
« Où étais-tu, garçon ? » Gronda-t-il.  
  
Harry frissonna et chercha la poignée de la porte derrière son dos. « Je. Je devais sortir prendre l'air, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait de mal Oncle Vernon. »  
  
Vernon se leva avec difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à Harry. Voyant le garçon essayer d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui, Vernon se jeta sur lui de tout son poids et coinça le garçon entre lui et la porte, tordant son bras derrière son dos et provoquant des cris de douleur.  
  
Vernon écarta le garçon de la porte et le tira jusqu'au lit. Il immobilisa Harry dans ses bras et le secoua jusqu'à ce que ses lunettes tombent bruyamment sur le sol. « Ecoute-moi, monstre ! Cette chouette ne sortira plus jamais d'ici ! Les voisins la verront ! Tu me comprends ? » Il relâcha un des bras de Harry et lui gifla le visage de toutes ses forces.  
  
Harry mit sa main sur sa joue et eut un mouvement de recul, sachant que le tabassage arrivait. Vernon fixa le garçon, ses yeux saouls remarquèrent à quel point il était beau sans ses lunettes.  
  
Vernon lécha ses lèvres grasses et violettes. « Viens, garçon. Donne un baiser à Oncle Vernon. »  
  
Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur l'étreinte de son oncle. « Quoi ? Tu es fou ? » Cria-t-il.  
  
Vernon fronça les sourcils et frappa Harry en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant se plier en deux. Il prit cette opportunité pour retourner le garçon et le jeter sur le lit.  
  
Harry pouvait sentir la main de Vernon sur son dos, relevant sa chemise, griffant et mordant. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Vernon lécher les coupures douloureuses, lapant le sang coulant de celles-ci. Il se débattit et essaya de se relever mais Vernon en était venu à s'assoire sur ses hanches et l'écrasait contre le matelas.  
  
« Oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-il.  
  
Il sentit les mains de Vernon abandonner son dos et entendit le bruit d'une ceinture étant débouclée. Il paniqua, battit l'air à force de coups de pieds, frappa les murs de ses poings et cria de toute la force de ses poumons. Vernon défit rapidement sa ceinture et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son énorme pantalon d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour enfoncer profondément la tête de Harry dans l'oreiller.  
  
Harry griffa désespérément la main retenant sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son oncle changer de place sur lui, secouant ses hanches.  
  
Harry commença à perdre son envie de respirer et ses bras et jambes retombèrent lentement sur le lit.  
  
Le coup sur la porte obligea Vernon à relever rapidement la tête du garçon, et il inspira profondément, aspirant un air extrêmement bienvenu. Il hurla le plus fort possible à la porte « Aidez-moi ! » entre ses halètements.  
  
Il s'éveilla en criant, déchirant les draps. « Harry ! Calme-toi, c'était un rêve, garçon ! » Il entendit quelqu'un dire. Ses yeux cherchèrent instantanément d'où venait la voix et ils tombèrent sur Voldemort assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il mit une main sur son c?ur, attendant que ses battements ralentissent. Sa respiration était haletante. Lorsque la panique se retira, il rassembla le courage de parler. « Quand allez-vous me tuer, Voldemort ? » Dit-il. « Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »  
  
Voldemort rit doucement. Harry garda ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort. "Harry, mon cher petit garçon. J'ai des difficultés à penser que te tuer vaille toujours la peine à présent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer du tout, en réalité. »  
  
Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme le ferait un petit chiot curieux. « Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais. »  
  
Voldemort le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Harry, tu vas vivre avec moi à partir de cet instant. Je ne te demande rien, excepté que tu te donnes à moi, comme tu l'as fait dans ta lettre. Je ne te demanderai pas d'être de mon côté, et toute personne que tu aimes ne sera plus attaquée. J'enverrai Peter au Ministère pour toi. Tout ce que je demande est que tu te donnes entièrement à moi. Je prendrai soin de toi à partir de maintenant. »  
  
Harry fixa Voldemort du regard, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Vous le pensez vraiment ? Vous allez rendre la liberté à Sirius ? Vous ne blesserez plus les autres ? S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi que vous êtes sérieux ! » S'écria-t-il. « Je ne devrai pas devenir un Mangemort ? Je ne devrai plus retourner chez Oncle Vernon ou avoir des visions ? »  
  
Voldemort fit un signe de tête approbatif. « C'est correct, Harry. Je ne t'humilierai pas, je ne t'exhiberai pas, comme tu pourrais le croire. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te toucher. Je ne te marquerai pas. Tu ne fais que rester ici avec moi, et tu ne t'inquiètes de rien. »  
  
Harry inhala profondément. Comment une telle offre pouvait-elle sembler si prometteuse, et lui donner cet horrible sentiment en même temps ? « J'aimerais beaucoup accepter. J'aimerais mais.Je.me sens.J'ai.mauvaise conscience. » Dit-il doucement.  
  
« C'est Dumbledore qui parle dans ta tête. Ce vieux fou t'as utilisé comme un objet. Ne peux-tu pas le voir, Harry ? Il m'a fait te haïr autant qu'il t'as fait me haïr ! »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, je vous hais parce que vous avez tué mes parents. »  
  
Voldemort grimaça. « Touché. Harry, ne laisse pas ta fierté interférer cette fois. Tu es un garçon très courageux qui est passé par beaucoup de terribles choses. N'est-il pas temps que tu aies une vie ? N'est-il pas temps que Sirius ait une vie ? J'épargnerai les Weasley et ton amie la sang- de-bourbe dont Draco m'a parlé si tu me dis 'Oui' »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. « Vous ne laisserez personne d'autre me toucher ? Vous le jurez ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Harry si quelqu'un ne fait que tenter de te toucher, il sera mort avant de pouvoir retirer sa main. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. « Même Severus et Lucius ? »  
  
Voldemort sourit malicieusement. « Même Severus et Lucius. Harry dis-le. Tu sais que tu le veux. Dis-le simplement. »  
  
Harry releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Voldemort. Il tremblait avec tant de force que le lit commençait à vibrer. « Oui, je vais le faire, Voldemort. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Je le ferai. »  
  
Des larmes collaient sur ses joues et Voldemort se leva pour les essuyer. Harry tressailli pendant une seconde, mais se calma rapidement. « Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. Ne le regrette jamais. Tu mérites une vie toi aussi. Comment osent-ils demander à un enfant de les sauver, de moi par- dessus tout ? Comment osent-ils penser que tu peux faire face à cette pression ? Je ferai tout doucement, chaton. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Sauf si tu le mérites. Mais je pense que tu seras un bon garçon pour moi. »  
  
Voldemort chercha dans ses robes et en sortit une bouteille. La tendant à Harry, il dit « Bois ça, chaton. Je veux que tu te relaxes.»  
  
Harry prit la bouteille de ses doigts tremblant et la déboucha. Il but la potion et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une potion calmante, bien qu'elle avait un goût beaucoup plus fort. Il grimaça, mais réussi à avaler l'entièreté du liquide.  
  
Voldemort aida Harry à sortir du lit et l'envoya dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Voldemort prit Harry dans ses bras, et Harry plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort prit le menton de Harry dans une de ses mains et releva sa tête. Il se pencha et plaça ses lèvres charnues sur celle d'Harry en un chaste baiser. Harry déglutit avec difficulté malgré la potion. Les lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et le garçon ferma ses yeux.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rompit la connexion de leurs lèvres et sourit au garçon. « Tu as très bien fait, Harry. Je suis très fier de ton courage. Je pense que ce sera assez pour le moment, tu dois être affamé. Lucius m'a dit que tu avais refusé de manger hier. »  
  
Harry inspira profondément. Il avait faim, très faim. Il regarda Voldemort et acquiesça. « Oui, umm Voldemort. »  
  
Voldemort fronça les sourcils. "Tu peux m'appeler Tom, chaton. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'appeler ainsi. Je préfère que le nom Voldemort soit associé avec la peur et la destruction, pas ici. »  
  
« D'accord, Tom. » Dit Harry doucement.  
  
« Habille-toi, il y a des robes dans la salle de bain. Puis nous irons déjeuner. »  
  
Harry recula et marcha vers la salle de bain.  
  
Tom sourit et toucha ses lèvres. Le garçon voulait vraiment avoir une vie décente, il venait d'embrasser l'homme qui a tué ses parents. Tout à fait incroyable.  
  
Harry s'habilla rapidement, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. L'homme n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait vu au cimetière. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il ressemblait tant au garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le journal. Magnifique dans toute sa cruauté. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient. Ces répugnants yeux rouges. Rien à voir avec ceux de Draco.  
  
Harry se débarrassa de toute nervosité et sorti de la salle de bain. Tom tendit sa main et il la prit. Il mena le garçon jusqu'à la salle à manger du manoir.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, impressionné par son nouvel environnement. L'endroit était exquis. Il avait l'impression que s'il touchait quoi que ce soit, il le casserait probablement, et opta pour ne jamais rien toucher dans la maison.  
  
Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Gilly apparu à côté de Tom et les informa de l'arrivée de Maître Lucius. « Oh, demande-lui de nous joindre, Gilly. »  
  
Gilly s'inclina et disparu. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Sa peur de Lucius rivalisait avec celle qu'il entretenait envers Voldemort. Même sous la forte potion calmante, sa main trembla nerveusement sous la table.  
  
Tom se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Calme-toi, chaton. Lucius est un de mes serviteurs, et ne te montrera que du respect à partir de maintenant. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça mais garda ses yeux fixés sur ses mains. Tom soupira et leva les yeux lorsque Malfoy senior pénétra dans la salle à manger. « Ah Lucius, assieds-toi. » Lucius s'inclina devant son maître puis aperçut Harry assit à côté de lui.  
  
Il s'assit tandis que Tom lui jetait un sourire narquois. « Lucius, je crois que tu as rencontré Harry auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Lucius lui rendit son sourire d'une façon qui rappelait Draco à Harry. « Bien-sûr nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne suis que trop heureux de le revoir en de telles circonstances. »  
  
Harry s'agita légèrement et mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, entendant le sarcasme dans la voix de l'homme.  
  
Tom regarda Harry et tapa dans ses mains. « Arrête ça, chaton. C'est impropre devant des invités. »  
  
Lucius mordit sa langue pour empêcher tout gloussement de lui échapper.  
  
Harry se redressa, ne voulant pas faire empirer les choses.  
  
Lorsque le déjeuner arriva, Lucius et Tom commencèrent à parler de leurs plans, et Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, ne voulant pas savoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il manga tout ce dont il était capable, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, et posa doucement sa fourchette sur son assiette.  
  
« A propos de ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre nuit, mon Seigneur. C'est arrangé, Draco a accepté de nous assister. Il avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste, en fait. » Tom sourit. Il avait toujours su que Draco suivrait son père.  
  
**************  
  
Ha ha ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça a prit, les exams. Le prochain risque de prendre encore plus de temps à venir :S  
  
Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Célestevladerchane  
  
Mangafana  
  
Auclerc  
  
Lilouchka Mac Devil - Alors alors. Yep, l'originale vient de se terminer et il y a 23 chapitres en tout. Huh, j'ai bien réfléchi et, à mon avis, tu dois être une des personnes suivantes : hermione2005, adachi ou coly (oué ! Je vois bien coly ! Note qu'hermione est probable aussi.). Désolée, le mot « honneur » ne fait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire, je me suis précipitée sur le concours de Rat :p Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (Celui sur Szajha en particulier) !  
  
Prune  
  
Saael'  
  
marika jedusor  
  
Anonymoua  
  
Chen  
  
Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Merci de votre soutien :) 


	7. Le Côté Sadique de Lucius

Chapitre 7 : Le Côté Sadique de Lucius  
  
Draco Malfoy entra dans sa classe de potions avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Le moulin à rumeurs qu'était Poudlard travaillait à présent avec ardeur, faisant circuler les derniers ragots. Harry Potter s'était enfui. Ses parents moldus avaient été contactés et avaient confirmé qu'il avait, en effet, quitté la maison par ses propres moyens deux nuits plus tôt. Il avait volé tout l'argent contenu dans le porte-feuilles de son oncle et était parti en courant, sans le moindre baguage.   
  
Draco avait une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il entendait ces conversations. Il s'agissait peut-être du fait qu'il devait être le seul à savoir où se trouvait le Survivant.  
  
Tout en entrant dans la classe, il s'arrêta brièvement pour lancer un sourire moqueur aux Gryffondors, qui étaient rassemblés et pleuraient leur sauveur.   
  
" Fiche-nous la paix, sale ferret ! " Cria Ron.   
  
" Cela fera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. Cela vous apprendra à ne plus utiliser ce langage dans ma classe. " Dit Rogue d'un ton monotone. Ron soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione.   
  
Rogue racla sa gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la classe. " Je connais la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous à geindre comme de pauvres veuves. Mais sachez qu'il est un fait établi que M. Potter s'est enfui et n'a pas été kidnappé. Je peux vous assurer que lorsqu'il sera à court d'argent ou d'idées amusantes, il réapparaîtra. A présent, rassemblez vos ingrédients pour que nous puissions commencer cette potion.   
  
Draco sourit dans la direction de Rogue, qui inclina sa tête.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Les semaines suivantes semblèrent passer en un éclair pour Harry. Il déménagea pour s'installer dans les quartiers de Tom et on lui donna entière liberté dans le manoir. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque, lisant sur la magie blanche et noire, dans des livres dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.  
  
Il en était arrivé à presque apprécier la compagnie de Tom, bien qu'un petit sentiment de culpabilité continuait à se glisser en lui à la moindre occasion.  
  
Tom avait mentionné que les potions calmantes ne marcheraient pas éternellement, et qu'ils essaieraient un breuvage plus fort dans un avenir proche. Peut-être une potion de désir. Harry ne pouvait dépasser le stade des baisers et Tom commençait à s'impatienter.   
  
Harry essayait de ne pas penser à Poudlard, ou à Ron et Hermione. Il essayait de sortir de sa tête les yeux scintillants de Dumbledore, pénétrant son âme. Il essayait de tourner ses pensées vers Peter Pettigrew qui croupirait bientôt en prison et qui se trouvait à cet instant précis sous la garde du Ministère de la Magie. Sirius obtiendrait finalement son procès, et il serait bientôt un homme libre. Harry savait un plus profond de lui-même que Sirius préférerait rester en fuite, que de le savoir piégé dans le Manoir Jedusor avec l'homme qui avait assassiné ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira et s'adossa au fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il était assis.  
  
Lucius Malfoy observa attentivement le garçon à travers la bibliothèque. C'était un nouveau jeu pour lui. Il adorait regarder le garçon se promener dans le manoir, observant ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux larges, et devenir nerveux et gauche lorsqu'un Mangemort l'approchait.   
  
Il aimait le regarder réfléchir sur les choix qu'il avait fait. Le visage du garçon changerait alors selon les émotions qu'il ressentait, du bonheur pur, jusqu'à la rage complète. Qu'est-ce que Lucius ne donnerait pas pour avoir l'habilité de lire ses pensées à ces moments ! Quel désir ardent le possédait de courir vers le garçon, de le secouer avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule puis de le regarder se débattre pour regagner son calme, comme il le faisait si facilement lorsqu'il remarquait que quelqu'un l'observait ! Il rit doucement. Cela pourrait être intéressant, en effet.  
  
Occasionnellement il laissait le garçon remarquer qu'il l'observait, et avait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant Harry lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'haïssait plus le garçon désormais. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui non plus. Il le fascinait simplement.   
  
Il aimait faire des mouvements brusques lorsqu'il était près de Harry, et le voir tressaillir du coin de l'œil. Il avait appris que crier le mot " Garçon ! " Faisait trembler Harry de peur et se recroqueviller dans de petits espaces. Il devrait l'utiliser avec modération, afin de pouvoir en garder l'effet le plus longtemps possible.   
  
Plus que tout, il adorait rentrer chez lui pour le dîner et raconter à Narcissa tous les détails juteux de la torture mentale qu'il faisait subir au garçon. Au point qu'elle voulait le rencontrer, et en essayer quelques-uns elle-même. Eh oui, un loisir familial ! Malheureusement, Narcissa tomberait probablement amoureuse de son petit visage chérubin et roucoulerait toute la journée en y pensant. Les femmes sont ainsi faîtes...   
  
Lucius grogna silencieusement, évaluant sa proie tandis que les cils de Harry s'abaissaient doucement, indiquant l'approche du sommeil dans le grand fauteuil. Oui, il était peut-être temps de s'approcher et de laisser tomber quelques livres à côtés du garçon, pour voir sa réaction...   
  
Lucius ouvrit le livre qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à en lire quelques passage, avec l'intention de laisser Harry tomber dans un sommeil profond avant qu'il ne " s'amuse " avec lui. Il surligna plusieurs moyens de torturer un moldu auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé. Impressionné, il survola des yeux la liste qu'il avait créé, et sourit. Les Dursleys allaient avoir une bonne surprise.   
  
Un léger gémissement lui fit rapidement lever les yeux. 'De la souffrance dans la bibliothèque ? Où ? Qu'est-ce que je rate ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ?' Pensa-t-il, parcourant la pièce des yeux. Ces derniers s'immobilisèrent sur un petit garçon, pelotonné dans un fauteuil en cuir. Harry gémit à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et s'agita, mal à l'aise. 'Oh c'est trop là. Le garçon est en train d'avoir un cauchemar juste devant moi.' Lucius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.   
  
Il posa son visage aristocratique dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau devant lui, et fixa le garçon. Si seulement il avait pris du pop-corn ! Le spectacle ne pourrait s'améliorer.   
  
Harry grinça des dents et se tourna et se retourna dans ses larges robes tandis qu'il luttait contre un tourmenteur invisible. Ses bras volaient en tous sens, atteignant le plafond, puis soudainement, il les mit devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Sa poitrine se soulevait puis se relâchait, en une respiration irrégulière et rapide. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine et ses petits souliers pendaient au bord du fauteuil.  
  
Lucius était au paradis. Il pensait à mettre ce souvenir dans une Pensine, au moins il pourrait le montrer à sa famille pendant les vacances.   
  
Harry hurla finalement. "Non !"  
  
Lucius leva la tête et remercia mentalement les dieux pour cette magnifique performance. Il ramena son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier était en train de se battre avec ses propres robes, tirant dessus et essayant de les écarter de sa peau.   
  
Harry se redressa soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace, et il bascula puis tomba du fauteuil. Lucius joignit ses mains, silencieusement, comme s'il voulait éviter de déranger le garçon.   
  
Harry était tombé de tout son long sur son visage avec un *thud* distinct, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il resta allongé là pendant une minute avant de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui. Lorsque son visage, humide de larmes, se souleva du sol de la bibliothèque, il aperçu Lucius presque instantanément.   
  
Lucius sourit au garçon d'un air satisfait et ferma son livre. Harry lui lança un regard noir, montrant ses dents. Ce à quoi Lucius répondit en roulant simplement les yeux. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, entièrement rassasié pour la journée.   
  
Harry ferma ses yeux et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rassemble assez de courage pour se lever.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, essayant d'en sortir le souvenir de son cauchemar, et commença à penser aux dernières semaines qu'il avait passé au Manoir Jedusor. Rester dans les quartiers de Tom s'était révélé...intéressant. En réalité Tom avait un sens de l'humour convenable et n'avait pas pour habitude de parler " affaires " lorsqu'il passait du temps avec le garçon. Tom passait plusieurs heures devant son miroir à redécouvrir son corps, à le toucher, le sentant, et à se souvenir de sensations qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Harry pouvait passer toute la journée à observer l'homme réapprendre à s'aimer. Cela devenait une forme d'art pour Tom.  
  
***********************************  
  
Tom feignait d'apprécier les histoires de Harry à propos de ses amis et de son parrain. Il faisait plaisir au garçon en lui en parlant, juste pour le voir sourire un peu. Lors de rares occasions, Harry oublierait ce dont il était en train de parler et mentionnerait les Dursleys, puis il fermerait rapidement sa mâchoire et se tairait. Il commencerait alors à se balancer d'avant en arrière, étreignant ses genoux et pénétrant dans un rêve éveillé, empli d'horribles souvenirs.   
  
Tom fronça les sourcils. Ces terribles moldus avait ruiné une partie de Harry qu'il aurait vraiment voulu connaître. Ils avaient conduit la sexualité et le bonheur du garçon dans une voie à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser le garçon assister à l'exécution de Vernon.  
  
Tom travaillait fiévreusement, jour et nuit, dans le but de trouver une potion qui puisse permettre à Harry de lui répondre sans avoir à utiliser de philtre d'amour ou de désir. Il voulait désespérément obtenir un tel résultat. S'il voulait violer quelqu'un, il pouvait le faire avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir qu'il cherchait à avoir sur le garçon, plus maintenant. Il était à lui, il pouvait forcer le garçon à obéir à ses moindres envies, mais il voulait que Harry l'approche librement, et lui faire l'amour, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.   
  
Après une dure journée employée à ensorceler des moldus, et éviter des Aurors, il n'aspirait qu'à se retirer dans le petit morceau de paradis qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.   
  
Il était assis devant son bureau, fouillant à travers d'anciens manuscrits. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans ses cheveux, grattant une démangeaison inconnue, tandis que son genou tapait un rythme quelconque sur le dessous de son bureau. Un léger coup sur la porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie. " Entrez. " Dit-il, sans lever la tête.  
  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer et perçut le bruit de légers pas glisser vers lui. Il tourna les yeux vers Nagini, qui était enroulée dans un coin au milieu de quelques draps, pour voir quelle était son expression. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en voyant la forme marcher vers son maître et Tom sourit. Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour plonger dans d'adorables yeux verts.   
  
Harry pleurait ouvertement, essuyant furieusement ses larmes et essayant de retrouver une respiration calme.  
  
Tom ouvrit ses bras et Harry accepta volontairement le confort offert. Tom écarta un peu sa chaise du bureau et prit le garçon sur ses genoux.   
  
Harry cacha son visage dans la poitrine couverte de velours de Tom et inspira profondément.   
  
Tom caressa les cheveux noirs et rebelles et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. " Que s'est-il passé, chaton ? " Ronronna-t-il doucement dans l'oreille du garçon.  
  
Harry renifla et essuya son nez sur sa manche. " Cauchemar. " Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.  
  
Tom soupira. " Quand me parleras-tu de ces cauchemars, Harry ? Je peux les arrêter. "  
  
Harry laissa un lourd sanglot lui échapper. Il enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Tom, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça, imaginant les larmes et le snot (*) qu'il était sûr de trouver plus tard sur ses robes.   
  
" Je survis... Mais je n'oublierai jamais. " Fut murmuré contre sa poitrine.  
  
Tom mordit sa langue. Oui, il faudrait qu'il demande à Lucius d'emmener l'Oncle Vernon ici. Peut-être qu'Harry ne devrait pas assister à sa mort, mais, à présent, il le voulait désespérément.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Review qui veut.   
  
(*) Dsl, lol. Pas trouvé mieux. Je suppose que vous savez tous qu'il s'agit de crottes de nez :p  
  
Mille excuses ! Les examens m'ont retenu pendant plusieurs semaines et j'avais à peine commencé la traduction de ce chapitre que j'ai du partir à l'étranger.   
  
  
  
Il est tout de même arrivé et j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.   
  
Merci à :  
  
Yacofmars  
  
Celine.s  
  
Myley  
  
Lulune - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention aux heures auxquelles tu te couches :p lol Et, bien-sûr, un grand merci pour tes compliments :)  
  
Ana Potter  
  
Flore - Si, j'ai lu Harry Potter en Anglais. Pitié, ne me frappe pas ! Je traduirai le prochain chapitre plus vite !   
  
Tchi  
  
Nono  
  
Céleste vladerchane - Dsl, mais je préférerais continuer à traduire seule. Merci quand même d'avoir proposé :)  
  
MmeCreed - Suis honorée que tu es reviewé ma fic :oD  
  
Anonymoua - Yep, je trouve aussi que l'original est mieux que la traduc. C'est toujours comme ça ! Il y a une certaine essence qui ne peut être retenue, bien que M. Ménard soit un super traducteur... Sinon, vous ratez vraiment quelque chose (suis en train d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie là lol), le tome 5 est génial.   
  
Melepha   
  
Alician  
  
Marika jedusor - Tu risques d'être déçue, la suite va de mal en pis :S  
  
Mangafana  
  
Saael' - T géniale  
  
Mimi - Dans quelques chapitres :o)  
  
Chen - Mdr. Je n'ai pas aimé la fin non plus... Tu as vu qu'il y a une suite ? C'est plutôt prometteur. 


	8. Dîner avec les Malfoy

Chapitre 8 : Dîner avec les Malfoy  
  
Severus Snape leva les yeux vers la jeune Serdaigle essayant timidement d'attirer son attention. " Oui, Mademoiselle Hunter ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
" Professeur, le Directeur aimerait parler à Draco Malfoy dans son bureau, il m'a demandé de vous transmettre le mot de passe, 'Baisers chocolatés aux amandes'.  
  
Snape hocha la tête et se tourna vers Draco Malfoy, qui rassemblait déjà ses affaires. Draco se redressa, et lança un sourire dédaigneux aux Gryffondors avant de sortir gracieusement de la salle de classe.  
  
" Baisers chocolatés aux amandes. " Dit Draco et les deux gargouilles se séparèrent. Il monta les marches de pierre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, se demandant pour quelle raison on avait besoin de lui. " Ah, asseyez-vous, mon garçon. " Dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise d'un geste de la main.   
  
Draco s'assit, refusant poliment les sorbets citron que Dumbledore lui proposait. " Et bien, j'ai peur d'avoir de tristes nouvelles pour vous, M.Malfoy. Votre grand-mère nous a quittés. "  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. C'était le signal. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui et d'aider ce monde à se débarrasser des Dursley, à jamais. Il simula un hoquet horrifié et laissa ses yeux s'humidifier, comme on lui avait apprit.   
  
" Votre père est en bas dans le Grand Hall, il vous attend. J'ai demandé à tous les professeurs de rassembler vos devoirs, de sorte que vous puissiez les prendre avec vous. Acceptez mes plus sincères condoléances, Draco. " Dit-il avec une étincelle attristée dans l'œil.  
  
Draco reteint un grognement, il exécrait cette étincelle. " Préparez votre valise, et rejoignez votre père. On devrait déjà lui avoir transmit vos devoirs. A la semaine prochaine, mon garçon. "  
  
Draco acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Il rit doucement. Oh, bien-sûr, sa grand-mère était décédée. Elle l'était depuis plus de huit mois, or cela n'avait été révélé à personne qui ne fut de la famille, ou Voldemort. L'annonce était le parfait alibi, car même les Mangemorts aiment leurs mères, non ?  
  
***  
  
Lucius et Draco marchaient côte à côte en direction de Pré-au-lard. " Ils ont libéré Sirius Black aujourd'hui. " Dit Lucius.  
  
" Oh, magnifique. " Se moqua Draco.  
  
Lucius rit. " Ca devrait réjouir 'chaton' "  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils. " Qui est chaton ? "  
  
Lucius éclata à nouveau de rire. " Oh Merlin, 'chaton' est Harry. Voldemort l'appelle comme ça. "  
  
" Sérieusement ? " Demanda Draco, les yeux écarquillés.   
  
Lucius se contenta de hocher la tête, silencieusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire. Ah, c'était bon d'avoir Draco de retour à la maison.  
  
Après avoir prit la poudre de cheminette de Pré-au-lard à chez lui, Lucius s'assit à sa table à manger en compagnie de sa famille. Durant le repas Draco raconta à ses parents la réaction du corps étudiant lorsqu'on apprit la disparition de Harry Potter.   
  
Lucius rapporta tout à Draco à propos de sa nouvelle obsession avec Harry. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Draco. " Oh, j'ai failli oublier, fils. Voldemort aimerait que tu lui rendes un petit service cette semaine. " Annonça Lucius.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? " Demanda Draco.  
  
" Il veut que tu passes la semaine avec chaton, pendant qu'on s'occupe des Dursley. "  
  
Draco était confus. " Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais aider à les torturer ! Tu m'as promis ! "  
  
Lucius rayonnait. " C'est bien mon fils. " Pensa-t-il. " Evidemment tu peux aider. Ils seront amenés au manoir, où tu te trouveras déjà. Voldemort aimerait beaucoup prendre par à l'enlèvement et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Harry pendant son absence. Tout cela prendra un peu de temps et le garçon ne peut être laissé seul. Aussi, tu devras être gentil avec lui, et le convaincre de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de dormir. Je trouve ça idiot. Le garçon est beaucoup plus amusant après quelques bons cauchemars ! "  
  
Draco sourit. " Bien-sûr, je le ferai. Si Voldemort a confiance en moi, seul avec son chaton. "  
  
Ils rirent tous ensembles.   
  
***  
  
Narcissa se dépêchait de faire le tour du manoir, chassant des elfes de maison à la hâte et criant des obscénités à son mari et son fils. " Vous avez intérêt à être prêts dans une heure ! Si jamais nous sommes en retard... ! "  
  
Lucius gloussa, tandis qu'il s'habillait de ses robes les plus raffinées. Il savait que Narcissa était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Harry, elle ne faisait jamais de telles histoires pour un simple repas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait changé de robe au moins quatorze fois et recoiffé ses cheveux après chaque habillage.   
  
Draco lui-même semblait être de très bonne humeur. Comme il était étrange qu'un simple garçon puisse changer les personnalités de tant de personnes, par sa seule présence. Non que Lucius ne puisse en faire autant, mais en général les gens ne faisait que se mouiller et pleuraient beaucoup.   
  
Lucius et Narcissa tenaient chacun une des mains de Draco lorsqu'il transplanèrent devant le Manoir Jedusor. La poudre de cheminette n'allait sûrement pas salire leurs habits ce soir-là.   
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tom, qui les attendait, offrit son bras à Narcissa. Elle faillit défaillir à sa nouvelle apparence, et l'homme, par prudence, lui soutint le bras.  
  
Draco lui, était stupéfié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à nouveau humain. Et il était même... beau. Il se tenait fièrement et mesurait approximativement deux pouces de plus que Draco lui-même, ce qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère puisque Draco avait dépassé son père d'un pouce l'été passé. Le corps de Tom était malheureusement recouvert d'épaisses et lourdes robes, mais Draco ignora cela. Plus pour l'imagination.   
  
Tom, après avoir observé attentivement le jeune homme, mena Narcissa à la salle de bal. Draco avait toujours été un bel enfant, mais il était devenu si mature et viril ! Il avait de larges épaules, une peau pâle, et se tenait bien droit. Il imaginait Draco à quatre pattes, rampant sur son lit, traquant son chaton, tandis qu'il observait le tout d'en dessous des draps de satin. Ce serait magnifique. Un homme aussi viril et son chaton efféminé, enlacés, haletants et suants, pendant qu'il regarderait... Tom humecta ses lèvres, puis écarté rapidement ces pensées. " Plus tard, chaque chose en son temps. "   
  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal, Tom arrêta ses invités et les avertis. " Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais informer Harry à propos de sa famille. Je préférerais que nous n'en parlions pas ouvertement en sa présence. " Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête. " Il est très timide. J'espère que vous ferez en sorte qu'il se sente bien ce soir. Le nom " Malfoy " semble le troubler... " Les sourcils de Tom s' élevèrent et il lança un regard interrogatif à ses interlocuteurs.   
  
Lucius et Draco toussèrent tous deux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la somptueuse salle de bal, Draco scruta la salle et vit Harry assit sur un long sofa. Ses mains chipotaient avec un bouton sur son poignet et ses pieds se balançaient nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Sa tête était abaissée, il avait l'air si petit, mais au moins il avait gagné un peu de poids.   
  
Harry leva lentement les yeux. Il les observa silencieusement. Lucius sourit à Harry, ce qui le fit tressaillir. " Bonjour Harry. " Dit-il.   
  
Narcissa étudia le garçon attentivement. Ses yeux passèrent de ses cheveux courts et rebelles, à sa cicatrice presque entièrement cachée derrière quelques mèches. Elle contempla ses yeux, et fut fascinée par leur couleur. Son ravissant petit nez adoucissaient les hautes pommettes et ses lèvres charnues et boudeuses tremblaient légèrement. Elle lui trouva une allure de poupée chinoise. Une chose qu'elle pouvait habiller et serrer contre elle, selon son gré.   
  
Tom se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.   
  
Ce dernier se leva à contre-cœur et marcha en direction des quatre puis s'assit entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et Narcissa. " Harry, tu as déjà rencontré M. Malfoy ainsi que le jeune Draco, à présent j'aimerais te présenter Narcissa, la mère de Draco et la compagne de M.Malfoy. " Harry observa la superbe femme. Il l'avait déjà aperçue, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Elle semblait avoir perdu cette mine dégoûtée qu'il avait associée avec son visage depuis.   
  
Elle lui sourit doucement. " Bonjour, Harry. Je suis très heureuse de faire, enfin, ta connaissance. "  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l'air sincère. " Le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Malfoy. " Répondit-il.   
  
" S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Narcissa. " Dit-elle, pleine de sincérité.  
  
Harry rougit. " D'accord, Narcissa. "  
  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Il le savait, elle avait un faible pour lui... Les femmes.   
  
La soirée commença agréablement. Lucius n'avait effrayé Harry que trois fois pour le moment, et Draco avait évité de ricaner lorsque Tom regardait. Narcissa roucoulait et n'avait de cesse de toucher son bras, complimentant ses magnifiques yeux et lui donnant des tuyaux pour aplatir ses cheveux. Tom gloussa lorsque les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent, écoutant Narcissa s'enthousiasmer devant le garçon.   
  
Harry écouta avec intérêt quand les quatre autres parlèrent du monde extérieur, et, étrangement, leurs vies semblaient plutôt normales. Il avait imaginé cette soirée emplie de discussion sur la mort, la destruction, des sang-de-bourbes hurlant, prostrés sur le sol, de chaînes grinçantes, etc. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Lucius buvant son champagne à petit coup, Draco lui parlant de balais avec très peu de méchantes remarques, Tom riant à gorge déployée d'une mauvaise blague, Narcissa le réconfortant en frottant son dos tout en écartant quelques mèches de son visage.   
  
***  
  
Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal pour un brandy, Narcissa insistant afin qu'Harry s'assaille à côté d'elle. Harry sauta sur la chaise la plus proche de Narcissa et sourit timidement. " Tu es si petit, Harry, et si pâle. Comme une petite poupée. Je devrais te ramener avec moi et t'installer sur ma cheminée. "  
  
Draco grimaça. " Maman, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas un bébé. Et tu ne m'as jamais flatté comme ça ! " Narcissa regarda Draco et lui prit le bras si vite qu'il ne sut ce qu'il se passait lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent en un gros câlin. Il rougit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur les jambes de sa mère, de peur de l'écraser, puis il retourna l'étreinte.  
  
" Oooh, mon bébé serait-il jaloux ? " Roucoula-t-elle, berçant Draco dans ses bras.  
  
Tom jeta un regard en coin à la petite femme câlinant son fils dans ses bras, et secoua la tête en direction de Lucius. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, et forma silencieusement avec sa bouche " Ma famille ".  
  
" Ah, justement. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Draco à propos de garder Harry ? " Demanda Tom doucement.  
  
Lucius hocha la tête. " Il en serait très heureux, mon Seigneur. Et vous pouvez être assuré que Narcissa aimerait aider également. Je peux vous dire qu'elle a un faible pour lui. "  
  
Tom regarda à nouveau les trois et sourit. " Oui, elle est bonne avec lui. Il à l'air de beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit, essaie de faire venir Draco demain matin, je dois lui parler. "  
  
" Bien-sûr, mon Seigneur. " Répondit Lucius, sirotant son brandy.  
  
Tom observa Harry, qui riait ouvertement d'une blague de Draco, et Narcissa rougissait d'un rouge éclatant. Elle lui mit une claque sur le bras et le poussa de ses genoux.  
  
Détestant mettre fin à la fête, mais sachant à quel point il était tard, Tom se leva, recueillant l'attention des occupants de la salle. " J'ai une longue semaine devant moi, et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Harry avant mon départ, je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. " Départ ? Tu vas quelque part ? " Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses mains agrippèrent les bras de la chaise.   
  
" Harry, nous n'allons pas discuter ça maintenant, je t'en parlerai plus tard. "  
  
Harry baisa les yeux. " D'accord. " Murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Tom marcha vers Draco et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. " De toute façon, Harry, Draco a accepté de s'occuper de toi pendant que je serai parti. Ce ne sera pas plus d'une semaine, je te le promets. "   
  
Harry lança immédiatement un regard signifiant " Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou ?! " à Tom mais l'atténua rapidement, avant que Draco ne remarque. Ce dernier souriait radieusement à Tom, comme tout bon lèche-bottes.   
  
Le Serpentard fixa le Gryffondor et sourit de toutes ses dents. " On va bien s'amuser, Harry. Tu verras, ce sera une semaine géniale ! "  
  
Harry senti le sarcasme débordant de la phrase. " Ouais, bien-sûr Draco, je compte les minutes. " Dit-il, essayant de maintenir son estomac à sa place habituelle.   
  
Tom rejoignit Harry et le releva. " Dis au revoir à nos invités, Harry. "  
  
Harry se tourna vers Draco, les lèvres serrées. " Au revoir, Draco. "  
  
Les yeux de Draco contenaient une étincelle étrange, quoi exactement, Harry ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. " Au revoir, Harry. " Répondit-il en ricanant.  
  
Harry claqua ses doigts mentalement. " Ha ! Je connais cette étincelle. C'est du machiavélisme pur... magnifique. "  
  
Lucius se redressa prestement et feignit de s'élancer sur Harry, le faisait reculer d'un pas en vitesse, levant les bras comme pour se défendre.  
  
Narcissa lança un regard noir à son mari et tapota la tête de Harry. " Bonsoir, Harry. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, mon cher. "  
  
Harry lui sourit. " Le plaisir est pour moi, Narcissa, bonne nuit. "  
  
*******  
  
J'y suis arrivée ! Dsl pour le temps que je prends, je sais que ce n'est pas bien...   
  
Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Agatha Brume - J'ai pu voir ta réaction au fil des chapitres ! Ca m'a fait rire lol Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. En tout cas, tu as de la chance il est sorti peu de temps après ta lecture des derniers chapitres parus.  
  
Ana Potter - Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de changer le contenu de cette histoire. Parfois un petit peu par-ci par-là pour accommoder le tout à la langue française, mais pas plus. Tu devrais envoyer ce review à l'auteur de cette fic, qui, je le rappelle, est une traduction. Après tout, même si la fic originale est finie, les critiques sont toujours utiles.   
  
Mangafana - J'pense pas que Lucius est attiré par Harry :op Mais, qui sait ? :)  
  
Amimaloman - Il est marqué dans le résumé que cette fic est un slash. Si tu cliques, c'est à tes risques et périls. Chacun ses goûts...   
  
PoImportant - Huh ? Oh ! Non, il n'en a pas parlé. Enfin... Je pense :op  
  
Kaima - Suis contente que tu aimes cette fic :D  
  
Celine.s - Merci !  
  
Miya Black - Wi lol Chaton était un des rares mots que je n'associais pas à une scène perverse :S On survivra :p  
  
Lululle - Encore une fan de chaton ! :oD  
  
Pat06 - Merci :)  
  
Chen - Arf, encore 15 chapitres mdr J'pense pas que je vais faire la suite... En tout cas, si je la fais, je traduirais tout d'abord, au moins je posterais les chapitres régulièrement lol  
  
Voilà ! Mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ! 


	9. Idiots d'Elfes de Maison

Chapitre 9 : Idiots d'Elfes de Maison   
  
Harry brossa ses dents et enfila sa robe de nuit. Tom entra dans la pièce silencieusement et commença à se déshabiller. Harry sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit, la tête bourdonnante après l'excitation que la soirée lui avait inspirée.  
  
Tom grimpa dans le lit, posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Harry glissa sous les couvertures et se pelotonna à côté de l'homme.  
  
Tom entoura la taille du jeune garçon d'un bras et le rapprocha de lui. " Est-ce que la magie tu manques, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. " Oui. " Répondit le garçon.   
  
Tom tendit son bras libre vers la table de nuit et y prit une fiole. " Je veux que tu boives ceci, Harry. Il nous faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pas de cauchemars cette fois, ok ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête et but la potion, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Il bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom.   
  
" Où as-tu laissé ta baguette, Harry ? " Demanda Tom.   
  
Harry hésita. " Sous une planche branlante, sous mon lit, dans ma chambre. "  
  
" Chez ton oncle ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
Le garçon soupira, mais acquiesça. " Oui, chez mon oncle. "  
  
Tom allait s'amuser quand viendrait l'heure de torturer ce bâtard.   
  
Harry commençait à s'assoupir. Tom le souleva et le retourna de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face-à-face. Il observa la potion prendre effet, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit tout à fait incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il leva son menton et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres,   
  
*********************************************  
  
Narcissa, Lucius, et Draco transplanèrent rapidement vers le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius se tourna vers sa femme et sourit.  
  
Elle prit un air renfrogné et lui mit une tape sur le côté de la tête.  
  
" Aïe ! " S'écria-t-il, et Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Par moment, il était lui-même effrayé par sa mère.  
  
" Ne t'avises plus jamais de terroriser ce pauvre enfant, Lucius ! " Cria-t-elle, puis entra dans le manoir d'un pas lourd.  
  
Lucius frotta sa tête et la suivit, vaincu. " Rabat-joie... " répliqua-t-il.  
  
Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et se retourna. " Je peux être très amusante, mon chéri... " Répondit-elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.   
  
Lucius rugit comme un tigre et courut après sa femme, la soulevant et la portant en vitesse jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, s'écriant " Bonne nuit, Draco ! ".   
  
Le nez de Draco se plissa. " Oh, écœurant. " Marmonna-t-il, marchant en direction de sa chambre.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tom et Harry finissaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, lorsque Tom pris la main du garçon dans la sienne et le mena à son bureau. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et prit Harry sur lui.   
  
Ce dernier se pelotonna dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers l'homme. " Mon cher Harry, " commença Tom. " Je sais que tu seras un bon garçon durant mon absence. Je veux que tu passes tout ton temps en compagnie de Draco. Je veux qu'il t'aide à te débarrasser de ces cauchemars et de ce petit problème de timidité. "  
  
Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fixa ses yeux sur son côté. " Il ne m'aime pas, tu sais. " Répondit Harry.   
  
" Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne te connaît pas encore, c'est tout. Oublie l'école et toutes ces histoires idiotes qui t'ont fâchés. C'était son père qui parlait, pas lui. " Répondit Tom, pensif.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête avec force. "Tu ne comprends pas, Tom. Draco Malfoy n'est pas qu'une brute. J'ai vu son regard. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans le donjon ? Comme tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser seul... Je n'ai plus besoin d'une baby-sitter ! "  
  
Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent. " Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non Draco te surveillera pendant que je suis parti. Si tu refuses de grandir, tu me forces à te traiter comme un enfant ! Je suis censé laisser un Survivant suicidaire derrière moi ? Tu ne mangerais pas. Tu ne dormirais pas. Tu ne peux pas être laissé seul, c'est aussi simple que ça. Jusqu'à ce que je vois de gros progrès dans ton attitude, cela restera ainsi. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. " Tu as raison, je dois grandir. Mais c'est me laisser seul avec Malfoy qui est du suicide ! Si tu tenais à moi, tu y penserais. "  
  
Tom soupira. " Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es le seul être auquel je me suis jamais permis de tenir ? Je l'admets, je tiens à toi. C'est vrai. Mais je ne t'autoriserais pas à rester seul. "  
  
Les yeux de Harry suivirent le mouvement des lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il continuait de lui faire la morale. Il rougit et évita son regard.  
  
Ton prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. " Ne sois pas timide, chaton. Dis-moi ce qui te fait rougir de la sorte. " Dit-il, sentant le désir s'éveiller en lui en voyant ses émeraudes le contempler timidement.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, étouffant un sourire. " Rien. " Murmura-t-il.  
  
" Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? " Demanda son Seigneur, avançant les lèvres tout en approchant sa tête de celle de Harry.   
  
Il ferma doucement les yeux, plaçant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez du garçon, et se retira rapidement.  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, en voulant un autre, désirant ces gestes d'affections. A son tour, il avança la tête, posant un baiser chaste sur la lèvre supérieure de Tom et se retirant en un rougissement intense.  
  
" Hmm. " Ronronna Tom, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il traça lentement le col des robes du garçon avec ses mains, détachant ses boutons d'une chiquenaude à l'aide de ses doigts gracieux.  
  
La respiration de Harry se fit haletante, essayant désespérément d'écarter sa nervosité, tout en laissant Tom faire ce qu'il voulait.   
  
Ecartant tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'un grand geste, Tom souleva le garçon, et le posa sur son bureau.  
  
Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, et tint ses yeux étroitement fermés. Les mains posées sur ses robes se mirent en action, caressant son torse, écartant le textile, exposant un T-shirt. Celui-ci fut lentement enlevé, les mains s'attardant sur la peau. " Relax, chaton. Je serai très lent. " Murmura-t-il dans son oreille, laissant son souffle réchauffer la joue du garçon.   
  
Harry inhala doucement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle descendre, et une langue goûter à sa gorge. Il se demanda si la langue de Draco lui procurerait les mêmes sensations. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le méchant Serpentard, même s'il ne pouvait le voir en peinture. De simples fantaisies, rien qu'il n'admettrait.   
  
*Pop!*  
  
Gilly eut un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle apparut dans le bureau. Les têtes de Tom et de Harry se relevèrent immédiatement et leurs yeux se posèrent sur le malheureux elfe de maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit de colère, se releva, remit le garçon sur ses pieds, tout en le gardant serré contre sa poitrine.   
  
Harry sortit vivement de ses bras et sa rhabilla en vitesse, le visage écarlate.   
  
" Comment oses-tu entrer dans cette pièce sans permission ! A daté de ce jour tu attendras devant chaque porte derrière laquelle je me trouve et tu toqueras ! Tu me comprends ? " Hurla Tom. Ses yeux animés d'un feu ardent, les dents serrées, il incarnait une telle impression de colère que Harry agrippa son bras, essayant de le calmer. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gilly ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
Gilly se mit à genoux. " M-Maître a de...demandé d'être informé qu...quand Draco Malfoy arrive. "   
  
Tom hocha la tête et jeta un regard à noir à l'elfe de maison imbécile. " Amène-le ici, Gilly. Ensuite tu feras couler un bain à Harry dans mes quartiers. Il arrivera sous peu. Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! "  
  
Gilly se releva et s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître. Tom eut un grand soupir et leva les bras au ciel.   
  
Harry boutonna rapidement ses robes et fit un geste vers la porte. " Je ne veux pas voir Malfoy maintenant. Accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre, s'il te plaît. "  
  
Tom marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. " Il faudra bien que tu le voies, je pars dans une heure. "  
  
Harry attrapa la main de Tom, la serrant fermement. " Je sais. "   
  
Draco pénétra dans le bureau meublé de bois et s'assit en face d'un très grand bureau et, il semblerait, quelque peu désordonné. Il renifla l'air et écrasa son nez. " Ca sent le sexe ici... " pensa-t-il.   
  
**************************************  
  
Harry observa l'homme tandis qu'il se déshabillait. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas, Tom ? "  
  
" Je vais chercher ta baguette, Harry. " Répondit Tom.  
  
Harry stoppa tout mouvement. " Mais elle est chez... et si... les sortilèges de protection ! " Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et entra dans le bain.   
  
Tom sourit. " Tout est sous contrôle, Harry. Les protections seront abattues dans trois jours. "  
  
Le garçon arqua un sourcil, confus. " Si elles seront abattues dans trois jours, pourquoi pars-tu une semaine ? "  
  
Tom s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. " Harry, tu ne devrais pas poser toutes ces questions. Tu ne veux pas vraiment en connaître les réponses. "  
  
Harry soupira. " Es-tu en train de te mettre en danger, Tom ? Je veux être certain que tu reviendras ! "  
  
C'était au tour de Tom de cesser tout mouvement. Où était passé le " S'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à ma famille ! Même s'ils m'ont battu et élevé dans un placard sous l'escalier ! Je les aime et jetterais ma vie pathétique devant la leur pour éviter de me sentir coupable à leur mort. " Non, cela manquait. Il était parfaitement clair qu'à la place il demandait : " Est-ce que tu te mets en danger, Tom ? "  
  
Il tapota la tête du garçon. " Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai bientôt de retour. Je reviendrai avec ta baguette avant même que tu ne le saches. J'aurai même une grande surprise pour toi. Mais je ne t'en dis rien pour le moment, c'est une surprise. "  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. " Quelque chose que j'aimerais avoir ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
" Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. " Répondit Tom.  
  
La tête de Harry s'inclina en confusion. " Quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu vas blesser quelqu'un que j'aime ? S'il te plait, non... "  
  
" Harry, je te promets, je ne ferai jamais ça. J'ai dit que tu aimerais cette surprise. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, chaton ? "   
  
Harry soupira. " Si. Maintenant, je vais passer la semaine à me demander de quoi il s'agit ! "  
  
Tom sourit. " Tu ferais mieux de penser à toi, moi, et mon lit. "  
  
Harry leva la tête et sourit à l'homme. Un sourire dépourvu de toute timidité... " Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ? "  
  
Tom résista à l'envie de plonger dans la baignoire et déglutit avec difficulté. Harry était magnifique. Ses yeux si séduisants. Ses lèvres recourbées un en sourire adorable et si innocent. Ses yeux, à nouveau, oui, il le voyait. Le désir. Tom se pencha en avant, et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Harry recula vivement, couvrant sa bouche d'une main et rougissant de plus belle.  
  
Tom grogna. " Je suis en retard, chaton. Je dois encore discuter avec Draco avant de partir. " Oh Merlin, est-il possible qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres prennent quelques jours de congé ? Non, ceci doit être fait. Plus tard. " Au revoir Harry, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Draco. Fait ce qu'il te dit. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête et salua Tom d'un geste de la main, tandis que celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Je vous en supplie, ne me frappez pas ! Arfffff, j'ai pris des semaines pour poster ce chapitre et un jour pour le traduire mdr (je ne devrais pas en rire, je sais)...  
  
Bon... Passons à mon slogan : Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lily.jay  
  
Tristane Gilles - Mdr Canadienne nop ? J'ai posté un chapitre de Szajha ! Et je vais bientôt commencer le prochain ('fin... j'espère...) !   
  
Céline.s  
  
Rony Dany - Euh... C un oubli de fainéantise ? *rougit*   
  
Ana Potter - Mais je suis constante ! Je prends plus ou moins un mois pour écrire chaque chapitre lol  
  
Clau - Merci beaucoup :D  
  
Mangafana - Tiens... En parlant de bébé chien, le mien (5 mois, maintenant) vient de déchirer tous un tas de magazines, qui malheureusement étaient à portée de dent :S J'peux t'envoyer une photo d'il y a deux mois si tu veux lol  
  
Miya Black - Encore merci et mdr :p  
  
Moi  
  
Agathe Brume - Huh huh, le " gardiennage " c pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Lululle - Merciiii :D  
  
Tchi - T'en vouloir ? Comme je dis toujours : Review qui veut lol Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review !  
  
Saael' - Tu fraudes pour lire BA ? Je suis touchée :p C fou, vous avez tous fait une remarque sur " chaton " mdr ! Sinon, je t'aime fort, moi aussi (Qui va me piquer Saael' en se mariant ec elle ?).   
  
Lalouve - Tiens, j'ai connu une " lalouve " sur kazibao ! Est-ce une autre ou tu es la vraie ? En tout cas, merci pour ton review.  
  
Cerendy Potter 


	10. La Visite de Crabbe et Goyle

Chapitre 10 : La Visite de Crabbe et Goyle  
  
Draco continua de tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé. Ensuite, il tenta de la faire tenir en équilibre sur son nez. C'était difficile, mais avec assez de volonté... " Bonjour, Draco. " Paf ! Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et sa baguette tomba par terre, atterrissant sans un bruit sur la moquette. Il se releva avec hâte et s'inclina. " Désolé, mon Seigneur. " Dit-il.   
  
Tom roula les yeux et s'assit à son bureau. Draco se rassit et joignit ses mains. " Aucun problème. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, mon garçon. "  
  
Ils parlèrent près d'une heure des instructions et de ce que Harry pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire dans le manoir. Tom donna à Draco plusieurs bouteilles de potions et tous les droits de battre Gilly s'il s'en sentait l'envie.  
  
" ... et à la fin de la semaine, si tu l'as mérité, je t'offrirais une position permanente ici. "  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Une position permanente ! " Ok, note à moi-même : Ne pas laisser Potter gâcher cette chance. " Pensa-t-il. " Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, mon Seigneur. "  
  
Tom sourit. " Bien. Je vais te montrer tes quartiers et ceux dans lesquels Harry réside. Je préférerais qu'il dorme dans sa chambre. Et je n'autoriserai la mienne à être utilisée que lorsque je pourrais regarder. "  
  
" Hum... Voldemort vient de flirter avec moi, non ? Est-ce que je dois répondre? Je rougis. Il observe ma réaction... " Pensa Draco. Il passa ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux, couleur argent, et sourit à Tom, sans beaucoup d'assurance.   
  
Comme promit, Tom montra ses quartiers au jeune homme et le fit entrer dans ses propres chambres. " Je vais être en retard. Je vais te laisser te familiariser avec Harry quand nous y serons. " Draco acquiesça et continua de suivre.   
  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ses quartiers, Tom s'arrêta et marqua un temps. " Une dernière chose, Draco, avant que je ne parte... " Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. " Essaie de rendre Harry mieux dans sa peau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il doit apprendre à se lâcher. Par contre, personne d'autre n'est autorisé à le toucher. Il est mien, et je t'y autorise uniquement parce que je te trouve attirant et que j'espère que nous pourrons créer quelque chose... d'intéressant, tous les trois. J'ai parlé à Harry, il est chargé de faire tout ce que tu lui dis. "  
  
Draco était abasourdi. " Merlin ! On me permet de m'occuper de la vie sexuelle de Harry ET il doit faire tout ce que je lui dis ! Et, si je ne fais pas d'erreur, une place permanente dans la Maison Jedusor, le paradis du Mangemort ! "  
  
" Je promets, mon Seigneur. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. "  
  
Tom sourit à pleines dents. " C'est d'accord. Vas-y maintenant, Draco. J'ai déjà dit au revoir au garçon. " Draco s'inclina et ouvrit la porte. Tom transplana avec un *pop*.  
  
Draco entra dans la chambre d'un pas bondissant, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce et au somptueux mobilier. Il aperçut Harry. Celui-ci était assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit.   
  
Il était assit silencieusement, prétendant de lire un livre et levant les yeux de temps à autre, observant Draco qui faisait les cent pas. Il avait l'air nerveux, non, terrifié. Sa poitrine se soulevait en un rythme anormalement rapide, qu'il essayait vraisemblablement de ralentir. Ses pieds, qui ne touchaient pas le sol, se balançaient nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Ses articulations étaient blanches à force de serrer le livre. " Oh Merlin, je n'en peux plus. Je vais le faire souffrir un petit peu, juste aujourd'hui. Juste un peu. C'est juste pour me sentir mieux. Après je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis. " Se dit-il.  
  
Draco rendit toute son attention à Harry. " Potter ! " Hurla-t-il.   
  
Harry poussa un cri aigu et sursauta, laissant tomber son livre. Il jeta un regard noir au Serpentard, sentant sa colère monter en flèche. " Malfoy, ne refais jamais ça ! "  
  
Draco grogna et marcha rapidement vers sa chaise, attrapant son poignet et le mettant debout. Harry tira de toutes ses forces, tentant de sortir de l'emprise de Draco, mais, l'autre ayant plusieurs pouces de plus que lui, ses chances étaient maigres.   
  
" Lâche mon bras, immédiatement ! "   
  
Draco s'en moqua totalement. " Non. Tu dois me suivre, nous allons dîner, puis je t'amènerai dans mes quartiers et tu y seras enfermé jusqu'à ce que mes invités soient arrivés. "  
  
Harry enrageait. " Quels invités ? Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ! Tom a dit... "  
  
" Voldemort a dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais, Potter ! Il m'a également dit que tu ne pouvais être vu. Crabbe et Goyle sortiront de Poudlard aujourd'hui après leurs classes matinales. Ils doivent assister à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère demain, après tout. Voldemort a dit qu'ils pouvaient me rendre une petite visite cet après-midi. "  
  
Harry soupira. " Je désolé d'entendre que ta grand-mère est décédée, Malfoy. "   
  
Draco roula les yeux. " Ouais, ouais... Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, comme on dit chez nous... Allez, viens. " Dit-il, tirant sur la manche de Harry et l'entraînant avec lui. " On doit manger rapidement, ils arriveront bientôt. "  
  
*  
  
Draco tira le petit prince le long de plusieurs couloirs, le bousculant 'accidentellement' contre quelques murs, le faisant trébucher pas moins de quatre fois et le propulsant dans la porte de la salle à manger avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il fallait d'abord l'ouvrir. Harry était à deux doigts de faire usage de ses poings...  
  
Draco plongea avec enthousiasme dans son repas. Harry fit la grimace et mordilla quelques morceaux de pâtes et de salade, puis écarta son assiette. Le Serpentard repoussa l'assiette dans sa direction en disant " Mange. ".   
  
Harry soupira bruyamment et reprit sa fourchette. " Mange, Potter, tu es trop maigre. C'est dégoûtant. " Harry ferma à demi les yeux et mangea quelques bouchées de plus. Draco plissa lui aussi les yeux. " Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter. Je te préviens. "   
  
Il froissa son nez et mit fin au regard fâché qu'il partageait avec Draco, consacrant son attention aux pâtes. Après quelques nouvelles bouchées, il lâcha sa fourchette exagérément et repoussa son assiette une fois de plus. " Fini. " Dit-il, les dents serrées.   
  
Draco eut un sourire narquois. " Tu es un très mauvais garçon aujourd'hui, Potter. Il va falloir que tu apprennes ta leçon, viens. " Dit-il, agrippant le bras de Harry et le tirant hors de sa chaise.   
  
*  
  
Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Draco posa ses mains sur le dos de Harry et le poussa à l'intérieur. " Apporte-moi cette chaise qui est là dans le coin, Potter. " Dit-il, pointant une chaise du doigt.   
  
" Tu vas me donner une fessée, Malfoy ? " Demanda Harry sarcastiquement.   
  
Draco eut un sourire diabolique. " Pas encore, Potter. Sois patient. "  
  
Harry prit la chaise et l'écarta de la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait, la traînant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.   
  
Draco sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître des cordes. " Assieds-toi. " Dit-il, tendant la main vers la chaise.   
  
" A quoi servent-elles ?! " S'exclama Harry, désignant les cordes que Draco tenait en main.   
  
" Assieds-toi sur la chaise, Potter ! "  
  
Harry s'assit, se sentant extrêmement nerveux. " Bien. Maintenant mets tes mains derrière ton dos. " Il tenta de se relever mais Draco l'en empêcha.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Malfoy ? " Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
Draco contourna la chaise, gardant une main sur l'épaule de Harry afin de l'empêcher de se relever. " Je vais juste t'attacher parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Allez, mets tes mains derrière ton dos. "  
  
Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, Draco prit lui-même ses bras et les tira derrière son dos. " Tu pourrais simplement fermer la porte à clé, tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. "  
  
Il fit la grimace lorsqu'une douleur soudaine parcourut son bras. Draco entoura ses poignets avec la corde, puis la noua à la chaise. Ensuite il sortit un large morceau de tissu noir de sa poche et le tordit. " Ouvre la bouche, Potter. " Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Harry ouvrit sa bouche, pour demander la raison de cette requête... et Draco fourra le tissu entre ses dents, tira dessus et l'attacha derrière sa tête. " Nan, tu connais probablement quelques rudiments de magie sans baguette. Des charmes déverrouillant ou quelque chose du genre... Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. " Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et tira sa tête en arrière. Le garçon ferma ses yeux étroitement et poussa un grognement guttural, furieux.   
  
Draco sourit.  
  
Il tourna autour de sa victime et admira son travail. " Ah, beaucoup mieux. " Dit-il, souriant à pleines dents. La poitrine de Harry se soulevait en petites et difficiles inspirations alors qu'il se démenait sur la chaise.  
  
Draco avait toujours éprouvé une certaine affection pour Harry. Chaque Serpentard savait cela. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry ressentait lui aussi un petit quelque chose à son égard, mais cela n'avait jamais été proprement confirmé. A présent, il voulait le confirmer, il voulait goûter à cette peau pâle et en observer la réaction. Sa nuque était exposée, ne demandant qu'à être touchée, embrassée.  
  
Draco tendit lentement la main et ouvrit un bouton de la robe de Harry.  
  
Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent et sa respiration s'arrête totalement. Il gratifia le tibia de Draco du coup de pied le plus puissant dont il était capable.  
  
Draco hurla, prenant sa jambe entre ses mains. " Aaaaaah ! Potter, je vais te tuer ! "  
  
Harry émit des sons qui ressemblaient étrangement à un rire... " Tu trouves ça drôle, c'est ça ? On verra qui rira quand j'amènerai Crabbe et Goyle ici et que je les laisserai faire ce qu'ils veulent avec toi ! " Dit-il, jetant un regard furieux à Harry.  
  
Harry secoua la tête avec frénésie, les yeux larges et ses cris sonnant délicieusement suppliants aux oreilles de Draco.   
  
Ce dernier se baissa et plaça un petit baiser sur le front de Harry, tandis que celui-ci se débattait, formant des obscénités étouffées. Draco eut un sourire amusé et, alors qu'il sortait, s'écria " Oh, Potter, je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer. Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera de retour dans une minute ou deux, tu ne devras pas attendre longtemps. Essaie de ne pas être trop impatient. "  
  
Harry soupira et essaya de rester le plus calme possible, malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses bras et sa peur de voir Crabbe et Goyle débarquer dans la pièce à tout moment. Oui, une très longue journée...  
  
***********************************  
  
Gilly transplana devant Draco et l'informa de l'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'attendaient dans la salle de jeu. Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient ses amis.  
  
Draco passa près de trois heures à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils jouèrent à quelques jeux de cartes explosives et firent un grand tour du Manoir Jedusor. " Montre-nous ta chambre, Draco. On meurt d'envie de la voir. " Dit Goyle.  
  
Draco mordit sa lèvre. Il n'était pas question de partager sa récompense avec ses deux copains. " Je ne peux pas vous la montrer. Elle est proche de la chambre de Voldemort et je suis le seul autorisé à entrer dans cette partie du manoir. "  
  
Crabbe et Goyle soupirèrent mais acceptèrent facilement sa réponse. " Il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire avant le dîner et Voldemort m'a demandé de m'en occuper personnellement. On se voit demain, d'accord ? " Dit Draco avec son habituel sourire arrogant.  
  
Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent, le saluèrent et rentèrent chez eux grâce à une poignée de poudre de cheminette.  
  
************************************  
  
Draco marcha d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre et y entra silencieusement. Harry releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer à commença à gémir et à l'insulter à l'aide de borborygmes incompréhensibles tout en s'agitant sur la chaise, dont il essayait de se libérer. Sachant que Harry était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, baguette ou pas, il déglutit avec difficulté et se protégea de quelques charmes. Il marcha vers son bureau et en sortit une forte potion calmante. Il la déboucha, s'approcha de Harry, détacha lentement le bâillon et recula en hâte.   
  
Harry lâcha une rafale d'insultes furieuses, cracha et hurla à pleins poumons.   
  
Draco attendit patiemment que Harry ait terminé, puis il agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Harry lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit avec un sourire narquois. " Bois cette potion ou je ne te détache pas. "  
  
Harry rit soudainement. " Espèce de lâche, tu as si peur de moi que tu dois me droguer ? "  
  
Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent. " Bois ça ou je te laisse là jusqu'après les funérailles de demain, Potter. Je te promets que je le ferai. "  
  
Harry grinça des dents. " Très bien. " Dit-il tout en ouvrant la bouche. Draco lui administra la potion et relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux.  
  
Harry avala la potion et retourna son attention vers Draco. " Ok, je l'ai bue. Maintenant détache-moi ! " Draco sortit sa baguette. Il murmura quelques mots et les cordes disparurent.   
  
Harry se redressa, massant ses poignets. Il se retourna pour être face à face avec son ennemi, trop vite, et perdit l'équilibre en une vague de vertige, la potion calmante prenait effet. Il trébucha sur la chaise et tomba sur ses fesses. " Je te hais Draco. " Murmura-t-il, se relevant à nouveau.  
  
Draco prit son bras et l'aida à se relever. " Potter, ce n'était qu'une blague. N'en fais pas une telle histoire ! "  
  
" Ce n'était pas drôle pour moi, ça faisait mal ! J'ai besoin d'eau, s'il te plaît, ma bouche est sèche. " Dit-il, frottant sa mâchoire. Draco alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Harry. " Merci " dit-il, sans vraiment le penser.  
  
Contemplant Harry terminer son verre et masser ses poignets, Draco commença à éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité, espérant ne pas avoir définitivement gâché ses chances... s'il avait une chance pour commencer.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le lit de Draco et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, essayant de contrer les vertiges dus à la potion. Le Serpentard sauta rapidement à son côté, lui faisant face.  
  
" Ne me touche pas, Malfoy. " Siffla-t-il, sentant le regard intense de Draco sur sa peau. Il mit son front dans ses mains et massa ses tempes.  
  
Draco racla sa gorge. " Alors... " commença-t-il, " Tu te plais ici ? "  
  
Harry tourna sa tête et le regarda. " En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? "  
  
" Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'école et ce que tout le monde pense de ta disparition ? "  
  
" En fait, je ne veux savoir que ce qui concerne Sirius, Hermione et Ron. Les autres peuvent aller se faire foutrent. " Répliqua-t-il. " Tom et moi avons conclu un marché. Il ne leur fera aucun mal si je reste ici. Il a même envoyé Queudever au Ministère en échange de la liberté de mon parain. J'ai fais un choix. "  
  
Draco inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Son père lui avait déjà conté l'histoire en détail. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Harry avait conclu un tel marché, connaissant sa position en tant qu'enfant chéri de Dumbledore, son majeur atout.  
  
" J'aimerais pouvoir leur écrire... " continua-t-il. " Leur faire savoir que je suis vivant. Je déteste les inquiéter, ce sont mes seuls vrais amis. "  
  
Draco plaça une main sur son épaule. " Harry, est-ce que tu penses que toi et moi pourrions devenir amis ? Je veux dire... Tu es la seule personne de mon âge ici, et... " demanda-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes qu'étaient ceux de Harry.  
  
Harry s'assit, exaspéré. " Tu es complètement dingue, Malfoy ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? J'étais assis là pendant des heures à imaginer que Crabbe et Goyle allaient faire irruption à tout instant et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre ! "  
  
A présent Draco se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'effrayer, juste de l'énerver. " Je suis désolé, Harry. Il m'arrive de ne pas penser avant d'agir. " Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder Harry dans les yeux. " J'ai appris beaucoup de mes " talents " auprès de mon père. Ce n'est qu'un sale bâtard, mais j'ai aussi appris des choses comme l'amour et l'attention de ma mère. Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser. C'est très difficile pour un Malfoy, mais je pense que je te le dois. "  
  
Harry affichait un air qui voulait clairement dire " Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ". " Bien-sûr, Malfoy. Comme si j'allais croire que tu es sincère ! Pourquoi est-ce que le fils d'un Mangemort au sang pur se soucierait d'un pauvre demi-sang (*) comme moi ? "  
  
Il secoua sa tête. " Je le pense vraiment, Harry. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant et j'aimerais que nous laissions toute cette histoire derrière nous. J'admets que j'ai été méchant auparavant. Je n'aurais pas du le faire et j'ai mauvaise conscience. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu prendrais tout ce que j'ai dit sur Crabbe et Goyle au sérieux. Si j'avais été dans ta situation, je me serais sûrement pissé dessus. "  
  
Harry étouffa un rire derrière un accès de toux. " Alors, tu n'avais pas l'intention de les envoyer ici ? "  
  
" Envoyer Crabbe et Goyle ici, dans ma chambre, pour qu'ils couchent avec le chaton de Voldemort ? " Demanda Draco, battant l'air avec ses bras et haussant les épaules.   
  
Harry fit la grimace. " Berk, je t'en supplie ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je dois l'entendre assez souvent sortant de la bouche de Tom. " Draco gloussa, il détestait le surnom, lui aussi.   
  
Harry observa Draco tandis que celui-ci parlait. Il fixa ces cheveux lisses, d'un blond argenté qui dansaient sur son oreiller tels de minuscules rayons de lumière. Il contempla cette silhouette svelte et elfique. Ces yeux gris et perçants s'illuminèrent grâce au halo qui les entourait. Ces lèvres douces, minces et tintées d'un rose qui ressortait si parfaitement au-dessus d'une rangée de dents étonnement blanches. Sa peau était fine et pâle, comme l'aurait été un mouchoir de papier, et Harry se sentit soudain l'envie de la caresser. Il mordit sa lèvre, fortement. " Alors, tu me pardonnes, Harry ? " Demanda Draco.   
  
Il sourit. " Oui, je te pardonne, Draco. "  
  
*********************************  
  
(*) Admettons lol   
  
Alors ? Heureux ? Deux semaines :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce très long chapitre !  
  
Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lululle - Arg, tu m'as rappellé que j'avais toujours Szajha à traduire lol J'avais complètement oublié !  
  
Clau - Je suis d'accord avec toi... Me suis un peu reprise ! Merci  
  
Saael' - T'inquiète, j'ai bien reçu ton review :p Encore un grand merci  
  
Vinea Killian Saturne Malfoy - Dsl, tuer l'elfe de maison n'est pas en mon pouvoir... Et ne mange pas Luss on a encore besoin de lui ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review.  
  
Sarah30 - Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'as plu.  
  
Encore Saael' lol - Pke c pas frauder aller sur ton pc pour lire des slashs sous prétexte que t'imprimes un devoir important ? Méchante Saael', va falloir demander à Draco de s'occuper de toi... Ah, non j'pense pas, t'arriverais à aimer ça, maso... Bisous  
  
Mangafana - Yep, Tom a ait une grosse erreur en donnant tous les droits à Drake... M'enfin, c nous que ça réjouit, on va pas s'en plaindre :D Un petit clin d'œil pour les photos de chiens :p  
  
Lalouve - Un site de lemon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Ess ke tu pourrais me passer l'URL ? Si jamais je n'ai plus le temps de traduire cette fic, ton offre tiendrait toujours (juste pour le cas où) ? Merci beaucoup pour ton review  
  
Miya Black - Bien vu pour Dray ;) 


	11. La chambre de Draco

Chapitre 11 : La Chambre de Draco  
  
Harry se retourna dans le lit. Couché sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il soupira. Draco l'imita et se débarrassa de ses chaussures. " Si tu comptes rester sur mon lit, enlève au moins tes chaussures. " Dit-il, s'adressant à Harry.  
  
Harry s'assit. " Oh, désolé. " Répondit-il en enlevant ses chaussures. Il se recoucha et changea à nouveau de position, faisant face à Draco. " A quoi penses-tu ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
Draco roula lui aussi pour être face à Harry. " Je pensais à tes amis. Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe. Comme ils étaient nerveux quand ils ne t'ont pas trouvé sur le train... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà été aussi inquiet pour moi. Peut-être ma mère... "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus, entendre le mot " sang-de-bourbe " ou apprendre que Draco n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui.   
  
" Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Draco. " Répondit-il finalement.   
  
" Moi non plus. Est-ce que tu veux entendre des nouvelles de l'école ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et posa sa tête dans la paume d'une de ses mains.   
  
" Ok. Quand je suis monté dans le train, Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe sont arrivés... quoi ? " Demanda-t-il, voyant le regard de Harry tourner d'intéressé à fâché.   
  
" Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Draco. Je n'aime pas ça. "  
  
Il roula des yeux. " Très bien, comme tu veux... Alors, Weasley et Granger sont arrivés en courant dans mon compartiment et ont commencé à me harceler de questions à propos de toi. J'ai joué la comédie, bien-sûr, mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets. Puis, le premier jour, chaque fois que j'entrais dans une classe, tous les Griffondors hurlaient comme des spectres de la mort et insultaient les Serpentards : " Vous l'avez tué, vous l'avez tué ! " Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles nous regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Je veux dire... Enfin ! Ils se comportent comme si tu étais Merlin réincarné, ou quelque chose du genre ! "  
  
Harry prit une couleur verdâtre et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite de cette histoire.   
  
" De toute façon... " Continua Draco, " Après quelques jours tout s'est calmé. Leurs gens te cherchent toujours, et Weasley et Granger me fixent beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Oh, et Granger est plus grande que toi, huh. "  
  
Harry fit la grimace. " Pour ta gouverne je n'ai simplement pas encore eu ma poussée de croissance, Malfoy. Les filles grandissent plus vite que les garçons. "  
  
Draco ricana. " Je ne sais pas, tu es vraiment très petit, mais j'aime ça. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre. Tu as un beau visage, tu es mignon. Comme dirait ma mère, une vraie petite poupée chinoise. " Dit-il en souriant, lançant un clin d'œil dans la direction de son interlocuteur.   
  
Harry le fixa, l'air abasourdi. " Je ne suis PAS mignon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ta vie à rendre la mienne impossible ? " Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et roula sur son côté, faisant dos à Draco. Il ressortit sa lèvre inférieure en une adorable moue et Draco mordit sa lèvre, s'éventant de la main pour tenter de se rafraîchir le visage.   
  
" Crois-moi, Harry, je suis un Malfoy, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de dire des choses que nous ne pensons pas pour séduire quelqu'un, nous n'en avons pas besoin. "  
  
Harry observa Draco du coin de l'œil. " Quoi ? Qui a parlé de séduire ? "  
  
" Et bien... Techniquement, nous sommes dans le même lit pour le moment, imbécile. Même si ça semble innocent pour le moment, tu succomberas à mon charme tôt ou tard. "  
  
" Oh, um... oui ? Est-ce que tu insinues que... tu sais... "  
  
Draco arqua un sourcil et lui lança un sourire charmeur. " Peut-être. On peut, tu sais. Voldemort a dit que tu étais trop timide à propos de ça. Il a dit que son petit puceau de chaton avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement... "  
  
Harry tomba du lit. Il se releva en vitesse et s'écria, outré : " Il a dit que j'avais besoin d'entraînement ? Il t'a dit que j'étais vierge ?! "  
  
Draco se mit à genoux et marcha à quatre pattes vers Harry. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Viens ici. " Chuchota-t-il, l'attirant vers le lit.   
  
Repoussant les mains qui le tiraient d'un coup sec sur le matelas, Harry grogna. " Non. Je ne compte pas te laisser faire ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait dis que j'étais vierge. " S'écria-t-il, la tête bourdonnant.   
  
Draco se rapprocha de lui, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder. " Hey. Je ne serais pas ici si je n'étais pas intéressé. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? "  
  
Bouche bée, Harry le fixa avec des yeux suspicieux. " Euh... Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? " Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.   
  
" Je veux dire que j'ai eu un œil sur toi depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'aime tout ce que je sais sur toi et il en a toujours été ainsi. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits et me languis de toi tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en prends à toi si souvent, à ton avis ? Je ne veux qu'obtenir une émotion, n'importe laquelle, venant de toi. J'adore te faire réagir. J'adore te voir rougir. " Il s'arrêta, rougissant un peu lui-même. " Je pourrais continuer, Potter, ou tu pourrais répondre. Dis quelque chose ! "  
  
" Je ne savais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de gentil. Tu es la personne la plus méchante que je connaissance. " Répliqua Harry, cachant sa soudaine exaltation en apprenant que le garçon de ses rêves était amoureux de lui.  
  
Draco soupira doucement. " Et bien, c'est le cas. J'ai toujours pensé que... peut-être que toi aussi... Je ne pouvais en être sûr, évidemment, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te le demander. Dis-moi juste si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Dans le cas contraire, j'arrête. "  
  
Des doigts glacés de peur caressèrent le dos de Harry. Bien qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin révéler son admiration envers ce garçon qu'il devrait haïr, Draco ne pouvait qu'appréhender sa réponse. " Je euh... Oui... " Dit-il lentement, évitant le regard de l'autre garçon et mordant sa langue.   
  
" Oui quoi? " Demanda Draco avec un sourire rusé. " Dis-le, Harry. Je l'ai dit, c'est ton tour maintenant. "  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres se recourbant presque en une grimace. Il resta couché sans un bruit pendant un instant, rassemblant son courage. Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit. " J'éprouve un petit... tout petit quelque chose pour toi. " Dit-il, grinçant les dents devant le ridicule de l'expression.   
  
Le Griffondor, un peu nerveux, eut un cri de surprise lorsque Draco sauta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller sans pitié. " Ce n'est pas suffisant, Potter. " Le taquina-t-il, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que le garçon, sous lui, souffrait de terribles crises de rire, se débattant désespérément. " Maintenant dis-le. Dis-moi que tu as été follement amoureux de moi depuis notre première rencontre. "  
  
Harry laissa échapper un cri aigu et battit des bras sous la torture. " Ok ! Pitié, Draco, arrête ! " Cria-t-il.   
  
" Non, désolé ce n'est pas assez, dis-le ! " Dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Harry céda sous la pression. " Je t'aime ! Vraiment, Draco. S'il te plaît arrêtes, je vais mourir ! " Laissa-t-il échapper, donnant des coups de pieds au lit et essayant de repousser Draco à coups de claques.   
  
Draco se releva, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. " Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur battre plus fort que jamais.   
  
Des yeux d'émeraudes le regardèrent et la tête à laquelle ils appartenaient fit un mouvement d'acquiescement, une respiration saccadée s'échappant de sa bouche.   
  
Se sentant rougir, Draco se pencha sur le garçon en dessous de lui, le cœur battant et l'esprit euphorique pour la première fois dans sa vie.   
  
Il se soutint à l'aide de ses bras alors que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Harry. Il le contempla, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Harry leva nerveusement les yeux, ne faisant pas un geste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été traqué et d'être piégé par son prédateur, qui d'ailleurs le regardait comme s'il était comestible et de grande saveur. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? " Arriva-t-il à murmurer.   
  
" Je te regarde, me demandant ce que je devrais te faire. " Fut sa réponse, murmurée en un soupir sensuel et baryton.   
  
Draco sa rapprocha, pliant ses coudes, de sorte à ce que leur visage se touchent presque. Ses yeux gris clair ne brisant jamais le contact.   
  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté et leva ses mains de façon défensive, pressant ses doigts contre le torse de l'autre garçon. Les cheveux de Draco tombèrent devant son visage et balayèrent doucement les joues de Harry, le chatouillant à nouveau.   
  
Sa respiration était saccadée, il était incapable de se détendre. " Je pense que ta potion calmante ne fait plus effet. " Dit Draco. Harry acquiesça.   
  
Draco glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller de Harry, rétrécissant l'espace qui les séparait. Il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'observa avec inquiétude. " Tu es effrayé, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. " Oui... mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. " Chuchota-t-il lui aussi.   
  
Sentant la peur dans ces mots, Draco eut un sourire triste. " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. "  
  
Forçant sa respiration à se calmer, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et soupira. " Ok. " Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.   
  
Draco rendit son attention à la bouche de Harry et y pressa ses lèvres. Il joua un peu avec sa langue sur ses dents, les encourageant à lui laisser la voie libre. Harry s'immobilisa un instant puis se força à se détendre et à s'adapter à cette nouvelle sensation.   
  
Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa propre langue toucher celle du Serpentard. Celui-ci gémit doucement, caressant le visage de Harry, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur ses tempes.   
  
Draco mit soudainement fin au baiser, baissant des yeux rieurs. Il se mit à genoux et commença à défaire le col du garçon. " Ces robes m'ennuient. Il va nous falloir les enlever. Non ? "   
  
Harry hocha la tête et se mit à déboutonner les robes de Draco de ses doigts tremblants. Draco le regardait, la tête inclinée. " Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
Il secoua la tête. " Rien... Je suis juste un peu nerveux. "   
  
" Viens ici, Harry. " Dit-il, l'attirant gentiment vers lui. Il prit une des ses mains délicates, la sentant trembler entre les siennes et ajusta doucement Harry sur lui de sorte à ce qu'il soit en position assise. " Maintenant, relaxe-toi simplement, mon amour. On ira étapes par étapes. "  
  
Harry frissonna, pensant soudainement à Tom. " Non. " Dit-il vivement. " Faisons-le. Je veux en être débarrassé. "  
  
Draco rit doucement. " Impatient. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois être débarrassé, Potter. Je suis très doué pour faire les gens se sentir très spéciaux en ces moments. Maintenant laisses les choses se faire. " Fanfaronna-t-il.   
  
Tout en douceur il montra à Harry presque tout ce qu'il avait appris en un an de vie dans son dortoir et le garçon se laissa faire, acceptant ces nouvelles sensations, cédant au désir, ayant besoin de Draco à ses côtés, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher. Ceci deviendra le commencement du reste de leur vie. Leurs vies ensemble.   
  
*  
  
Les mains de Draco tombèrent à ses côtés tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Harry s'effondra sur la poitrine de Draco, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. " Est-ce que je serais toujours vierge après ça, Draco ? " Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, de la façon la plus innocente possible.   
  
" Va dormir, Harry. " Dit-il en fermant les yeux, aspirant l'odeur de vanille qu'émanaient les cheveux de son compagnon.   
  
*********************************  
  
Les examens, les fêtes, etc m'ont sorti BA de la tête. Arf désolée... Ne me haïssez pas...  
  
Qqc m'ennuie dans BA, j'ai l'impression d'abuser des " fronça les sourcils " et " acquiesça ". C'est horrible. Il n'y a pas 36 traductions pour " frowned ", " sneered " et ce genre de mots. Je serais très reconnaissante envers toute personne capable de m'approvisionner en synonymes lol (autres que " hocha la tête " et " fit la grimace ").  
  
Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! Meilleurs vœux à tous :oD  
  
Review qui veut.   
  
Merci à :  
  
Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Mel  
  
Kalika - Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :)  
  
Virginie  
  
Saael' (Les mésaventures de Saael' et de son Mac) - Bon anniversaire en retard :p  
  
Siria potter  
  
Origine - Wi ! Il est clair que les reviews sont toujours bienvenus ! Si d'autres lecteurs muets lisent ceci, n'hésitez pas lol (Oué, je sais, " Review qui veut " arg). Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une grande habituée de la partie française de ff.net mais compte sur moi pour laisser un petit mot sur " Luxure ". Je viens de voir que c'est un slash en plus, miam :p  
  
Un grand merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Mangafana - J'espère que tu aurais trouvé Draco plus cool dans ce chap' :p Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !  
  
Lalouve - J'ai adoré les fanarts ! Ils sont absolument superbes ! Bravo pour ta section, il faut que tu continues. Arg, grossesse ? Wow ! Ess ke c'est pour bientôt ? Félicitations et surtout bon courage lol  
  
Clau  
  
Vinéa Killian Saturne Malfoy - Merci c trop gentil l'autre. Je suis certaine que l'auteur appréciera que tu n'abattes pas ses personnages lol  
  
Miya Black - Yep, j'ai vu. Le pire c'est que j'ai pris une demi-heure à régler ce truc... Grrr, fichu pc...  
  
Liloo - Cinq fois ? Wooow. Suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review 


	12. Sérieusement, Sirius

Chapitre 12 : Sérieusement, Sirius

_Cher M.Black,_

_Cette lettre vous est adressée car que je m'occupe présentement de quelques affaires qui pourraient se révéler d'une certaine importance à vos yeux. Avant d'entrer dans les détails, laissez-moi vous féliciter de votre liberté nouvellement acquérez, et puisse Peter Pettigrew brûler en enfer. Il n'était qu'une constante épine dans mon flanc, et honnêtement, sa mort est une source de réjouissance !_

_Comme je le disais au début de cette lettre, je suis en possession d'une grande quantité d'informations qui, j'en suis sûr, devraient vous intéresser. J'aimerais beaucoup partager ces informations avec vous, mais je ne peux, pour l'instant du moins, vous en faire part. J'ai besoin de votre confiance ainsi que de la certitude que vous ne vous enfuirez pas afin de mettre le ministère au courant. Bien que je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'affinités avec eux, je ne sais si l'on peut vous faire confiance…pas encore. _

_Alors… Comment nous sortir de cette situation? Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions. Pour le moment je ne peux vous offrir que ma parole, en tant que Malfoy, ce qui pour vous ne doit signifier que peu de choses. Je jure donc d'être sincère et que vous pourriez grandement bénéficier de mes informations. Je vous prie de répondre par le biais de ma chouette et dans les plus brefs délais._

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * *

_Malfoy,_

_Vous êtes cinglé. Est-ce que vous pensez honnêtement que je puisse faire confiance à un seul des cheveux dégoûtants qui se trônent sur votre tête démesurée ? A quoi est-ce que vous jouez exactement ? J'ai droit à un job en tant que Mangemort ? Non merci. J'ai été un pseudo Mangemort pendant 12 ans de ma vie et tout ce qu'en j'en ai tiré est ce T-shirt pourri, et une vie en enfer à Azkaban._

_Dites à votre maître que je ne suis pas intéressé et, soyez gentil, laissez-moi vivre en paix. Je me soucie de déjà bien assez de choses, je ne peux pas m'occuper des plaisanteries de la bande à Voldemort par-dessus le marché._

_Sirius Black_

* * * *

_M. Black,_

_Je suis impressionné ! Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas l'imbécile sans volonté que Severus nous décrivait. J'ai attendu toute la semaine que le Ministère toque à la porte de mon bureau, me demandant pour quelle raison je vous ai envoyé la lettre, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point j'en suis ravi._

_Il nous faut pourtant revenir à nos moutons. L'information que j'aimerais tant partager avec vous a très probablement beaucoup à faire avec vos « soucis » actuels. Je ne puis malheureusement vous en dire plus. En espérant que ceci aura au moins suscité votre intérêt. A nouveau, ma chouette attendra votre réponse, soyez prompt à répondre._

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * *

__

_Malfoy, _

_D'accord, vous avez suscité mon intérêt. Vous avez également réussi à me faire très peur. Etes-vous en train de dire que vous avez des informations sur mon filleul ? Sur__ Harry Potter ? __Si vous ne me répondez pas rapidement j'irais en effet directement au Ministère avec ces lettres et ils auront intérêt à descendre chaque putain de Mangemort dans ce pays !_

_Sirius Black_

* * * *

_Mr. Black,_

_Vous apprenez très vite, à nouveau, je suis impressionné ! Cette information dont je vous ai parlé pourrait concerner votre filleul, mais je ne puis le dire avec certitude, pour des raisons évidentes. Je dirais cependant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un plan ridicule pour vous faire tomber dans un piège._

_Il y a une chose qu'il me faut dire. Comme vous le savez, Pettigrew a été remit au Ministère par des individus anonymes. Il se trouve que je sais qui a fait cela et pourquoi. Je serais heureux de vous l'expliquer. Ce serait un choc pour vous, mais cela pourrait vous aider à comprendre plus aisément la raison pour laquelle nous correspondons depuis peu de temps. J'ose espérer que cette information amènera un peu de confiance entre nous. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * *

_M. Malfoy,_

_Mon filleul est tout pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, toute cette histoire est-elle une espèce de très mauvaise blague ? Je ne peux supporter de ne pas savoir où il se trouve, s'il va bien ! Je suis désespéré. Envoyez-moi cette information sur qui a remit Pettigrew au Ministère et je penserais à ce rendez-vous que vous aimeriez mettre sur pied. _

_Black_

* * * *

_M. Black,_

_Il semble donc que j'ai touché une corde sensible dans ma précédente lettre. Très bien. Vous préférerez peut-être être assis lorsque vous lirez ceci._

_Peter Pettigrew a été amené au Ministère par…moi-même. Lord Voldemort m'a demandé d'escorter M.Pettigrew car cet acte vous rendrait, bien-sûr, la liberté. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort voudrait-il remettre l'un de ses loyaux Mangemorts et vous rendre la liberté, me demanderez-vous ? C'est très simple. Harry Potter le lui a demandé. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * *

_M. Malfoy,_

_Etes-vous en train de me dire que Voldemort a Harry? Est-ce qu'il l'a blessé ? Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est rendu en échange de ma liberté. Je vais accepter ce rendez-vous, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Je suis en train de mettre ces lettres en lieu sûr, scellées, et si je ne reviens pas de ce rendez-vous, un ami ouvrira ces lettres ainsi qu'une autre expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles elle est écrite et qui je suis supposé rencontrer._

_Joignez-moi à l'Ancre. C'est un bar moldu à Londres. Demain. Renvoyez votre chouette en me communiquant l'heure et je serais là._

_Sirius Black_

* * * *

_Sirius,_

_Je vous rencontrerai au bar moldu à 8:00 tapantes. Vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * *

Sirius jeta un regard circulaire au pub. Il s'adossa au bar et essuya son front d'une main, emportant la sueur qui s'y formait. Il tapota sa baguette de ses doigts et fixa l'horloge qui pendait à un mur.

 Le bar était presque désert, à son grand étonnement. Il avait espéré y trouver une clientèle plus « dense » ce qui aurait dissuadé toute attaque surprise. Bien que, se dit-il, il ne servait en rien de sous-estimer un Malfoy qui, certainement, était indifférent au nombre de moldus qu'il devait tuer avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'horloge afficha 7h59 et le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et contracta ses muscles.

 Lucius Malfoy passa nonchalamment le seuil de la porte qui menait au bar de la taverne. Tandis qu'il prenait note de ce qui l'entourait, son nez se plissait de dégoût.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius, qui s'appuyait au bar en face de lui, le toisant. Sa main agrippait évidemment la baguette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa veste et il retint un rire moqueur, optant pour une attitude plus mature. « Ah, Monsieur Black. Quel plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer ! » Dit-il, tendant poliment la main.

Sirius hésita pendant un moment, puis serra la main tendue à contre cœur. « Assez plaisanté, Malfoy. Asseyons-nous. » 

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table au fond du bar, une serveuse les approcha. Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne tiens pas à commander quelque chose ici mais je suppose qu'une petite bouteille de brandy ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers la serveuse. « Une bouteille de votre meilleur brandy, et deux verres, s'il vous plaît. » La serveuse inclina la tête et repartit d'où elle était venue. 

Lucius fixa l'animagus avec curiosité tandis que ce dernier remuait sur sa chaise, attendant le brandy. Il était certain qu'il avait l'air en bien meilleure santé que dans les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient courts, épais et foncés. Ses yeux bleus et profonds contenaient une étincelle qui ne pouvait être qualifiée que de « courage de Griffondorien ». Il était loin d'être laid, et, s'il avait du s'imaginer un cow-boy, il lui aurait prêté son visage et sa stature.

Sirius rencontra son regard et plissa les yeux. Le sourire démoniaque de Lucius le prit par surprise et il arqua un sourcil.

La serveuse était soudainement de retour, posant une bouteille et deux verres devant eux. Lucius insista pour payer, il avait prit de l'argent moldu avec lui pour l'occasion, et paya la femme promptement.

Tandis que Lucius versait le brandy dans leurs verres, Sirius brisa le silence. « D'accord, Malfoy, dîtes-moi tout. »

Lucius leva les yeux et sourit. « Très bien. » Il commença, « Avant tout, il faut que je vous dise que votre filleul est en sûreté. Il est en très bonne santé et on prend grand soin de lui. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait à présent. »

Sirius eut un grand soupir de soulagement. « A présent ? » Demanda-t-il. 

« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi commencer par le début, Black. » Dit-il, et Sirius l'invita à continuer.

« Il semblerait que Harry Potter ait eu un petit secret qu'il nous aurait caché à tous, sauf peut-être à Albus Dumbledore. Il a vécu auprès de sa famille depuis l'âge d'un an, et, pour faire court, ils prenaient pas très bien soin de lui. »

A nouveau, Sirius l'invita à poursuivre. Il savait que Harry détestait les Dursleys. « J'avais l'intention de le faire venir vivre avec moi dès que j'aurais regagné ma liberté, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il a disparu. »

Lucius continuait de sourire. « Oui, il a mentionné cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces moldus, abjects animaux qu'ils sont, battaient l'enfant depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Ils ont endommagé le garçon, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement,  à un tel point qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie…mourir. »

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son verre, les articulations blanches. « Sérieusement ? » 

« Sérieusement, Sirius. »

Il continua alors, ayant jeté l'hameçon. « Ils l'ont finalement brisé cet été, après que son oncle soit devenu très vicieux avec lui. Il a écrit une lettre à Voldemort lui demandant de le chercher à Londres, puis a volé l'argent de son oncle et a filé en taxi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, s'attendant à trouver enfin la mort. Lorsque je suis arrivé là, il était assit sur le trottoir, tête baissée, d'un poids tout à fait insuffisant et les yeux dans le vague. J'ai presque eu pitié de lui. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'emplirent de haine et de colère. « Ils vont mourir. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Cette pensée traversait son cerveau d'un bout à l'autre sans qu'il puisse penser à autre chose.

« Je suis conscient de cela, Black. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de me rencontrer ici. »

Sirius inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ce que vous avez à dire, j'aimerais en entendre plus sur Harry. Où est-il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Lucius leva une main pour faire taire l'animagus. « Je pense que vous pourrez le voir, Black, si nous nous concilions à propos de quelques arrangements qui doivent être fait. Cependant, j'aimerais terminer mon histoire avant tout. » Sirius haussa les épaules et tendit l'oreille. « Il semble que Harry ait demandé à Albus Dumbledore de l'autoriser à rester ailleurs que chez les Dursleys, n'avouant pas directement l'abus qu'il a subit, mais disant qu'ils l'effrayaient grandement et qu'il avait très peur d'y retourner. Dumbledore ne lui en a jamais demandé la raison et a refusé sa demande en disant qu'il n'était pas d'endroit plus sûr pour lui. » 

Sirius était abasourdi.

« Il a besoin de vous Sirius. » Continua Lucius. « Il est fort mais perturbé, un peu fou même. Il cauchemarde presque toutes les nuits, et il se réveille en criant, vous appelant de toute la force de ses poumons. Il refuse qu'on l'aide. »

Le cœur de Sirius tomba dans sa poitrine. « Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez de moi, Malfoy. Je veux voir Harry. » Cracha-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de votre confiance, Black. Mon Maître a perdu un Mangemort pas votre faute, il veut être remboursé pour cette perte. Il a besoin de votre aide avec le garçon. Il ne compte pas faire de lui un monstre, en réalité il n'a même aucun plan pour Harry. Il vous veut. Lord Voldemort veut faire un marché avec vous. Vous travaillez pour lui et il vous laissera voir Harry quand vous le voudrez. »

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent une fois de plus. « Il veut que je sois un Mangemort. Je le savais. »

Lucius lui fit signe de ne pas s'emporter de la main. « Il veut que vous l'aidiez avec Harry, pour le moment. Il essaie d'arrêter les cauchemars qui le hantent. Mon Lord vous demandera de le rejoindre. Il vous respecte, et pense que vous pourrez régler les désaccords qui vous séparent. » 

Lucius s'abattit sur sa chaise, plongé dans ses pensées. « Voldemort est la raison pour laquelle tout ceci est arrivé. »

Lucius eut un sourire narquois. « Alors vous voyez pourquoi il a besoin de votre aide. Harry se renferme un peu plus sur lui-même pendant que nous parlons, Black. » Dit-il, sirotant son brandy.

Sirius se releva. « Ok, je vous aiderai. Par contre, j'ai besoin de parler de ça avec Remus, mais je sais qu'il aime Harry autant que moi. »

« Ah, le loup-garou. Ce serait également une bonne recrue. » Fut la réponse de Lucius. 

« Une bonne recrue ? Vous voulez dire comme Mangemort ? Il ne voudrait jamais… »

Il coupa à nouveau Sirius. « Pour aider Harry, mais… » Il marqua un temps. « Il serait préférable que vous abandonniez votre image de gentil pour quelques jours, Black. Je compte vous offrir un tour avec les Dursleys. Vous pouvez prendre part à leur chute à condition que vous acceptiez d'aider mon Seigneur avec votre filleul. »

Sirius hocha la tête comme l'aurait fait un robot. « Comme j'ai dit, il faut que je discute de ça avec Lupin, mais comptez sur moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Harry. Je suis dedans. »

Lucius sourit. « Très bien. Je vous contacterai dans quelques jours. Nous aurons les Dursleys dans le courant de la semaine. Je vous promets la sécurité et la discrétion, Black. C'est votre choix, à présent. Si vous acceptez ainsi que le loup-garou, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal à moins que vous ne l'ayez provoqué. »

Sirius se leva. « Bien. Bonne soirée. » Dit-il avant de transplaner.

« Oui, bonne soirée. » Dit Lucius en riant. 

******************************************************************************

Remus Lupin faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. « Comment peux-tu savoir s'il dit la vérité, Sirius ? D'après ce que nous savons Harry pourrait très bien n'être même pas là ! »

Sirius secoua la tête et commença, lui aussi, à tourner en rond. « Je ne sais pas, je le crois. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. J'y vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Remus rejoignit son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Alors je viens avec toi. » Dit-il, regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

« Non, Remus. Je ne peux pas te laisser venir. Ca pourrait être dangereux. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perde, toi aussi. » Répliqua-t-il. 

Remus ne lâcha pas prise. « Je vais avec toi. »

Sirius soupira et l'entoura de ses bras, laissant les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là couler le long de ses joues. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry puisse faire ça. Pourquoi ne nous en a–t-il pas parlé ? »

Remus frotta son dos en l'accompagnant jusqu'au canapé de leur salon. « Il ne voulait probablement pas t'inquiéter, Sirius. Il a toujours beaucoup ressemblé à son père. N'y pense pas. Attendons simplement le signal et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui. »

Sirius leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Remus. « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, Remy ? Et si…*soupir* Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Lucius a mentionné que Voldemort veut que je devienne… tu sais… un Mangemort. Je ne connais pas encore son offre, mais je suis sûr qu'il va me faire chanter avec Harry. Après ma vie à Azkaban et toutes ses années en fuite, mince, même maintenant personne ne peut marcher à côté de moi sans se mettre à hurler… C'est juste que ça n'a plus l'air si terrible. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te faire passer à travers ça. Tu es trop bon. »

Remus hocha la tête et posa son menton sur la tête de Sirius. « Regarde-nous Sirius. Nous sommes tous les deux des parias ici. Tout le monde a peur de moi aussi. Tu es la seule personne que je n'effraie pas. Je t'aime trop pour laisser quelque chose t'arriver. J'aime aussi Harry, et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre de changer d'avis. »

L'animagus soupira profondément. « Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, il faut que tu le saches. »

Remus confirma de la tête, et tapota son dos. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important. » 

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non. »

* * * * *

_Black,_

_Les festivités vont commencer. Nous voulons une réponse ce soir, ou vous rateriez cette « chance » que j'ai eu la bonté de vous offrir. Envoyez votre réponse dès que vous aurez lu ceci._

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * * * *

_Malfoy,_

_On marche. _

_Sirius Black_

* * * * *

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je ne peux vous dire à quel point cela me réjoui. Harry sera très excité. Vous devrez voyager par poudre de cheminette le plus tôt possible, de préférence lorsque cette lettre vous parviendra. Amenez vos baguettes et de quoi changer vos vêtements, ce que nous comptons faire risque de prendre du temps aussi excitant que ce soit. Dîtes simplement « Manoir Jedusor, hall principal »._

_Lucius Malfoy_

***************************************************************************

Aïe… Il faut que je vous fasse un aveu…  Cette fic m'ennuie. Je vais la continuer et j'essaierai de poster les chapitres le plus vite possible mais je commence tout de même à en avoir un peu marre… Ca semblait mieux en Anglais et en traduisant je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est très simpliste. Arf, heureusement que l'auteur ne parle pas Français ! Maizey, si tu as amélioré ta connaissance de la langue de Molière, ne m'en veux pas, j'aime toujours beaucoup tes fics ! 

Besoin d'encouragements !

Review, review, review ! (qui veut).

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction :)

Merci mille fois à :

Gally_chan

Lyly

Lululle - Merci pour le bonne année même si j'ai un mois de retard lol

Virginie

Origine - J'adore ta fic ! Vraiment, je l'ai lue et je t'encourage à continuer, c'est génial. Félicitations :p J'espère que tu as reçu mon review. 

Celine.s

Laurie

Clau - Bah à la fin Harry et Draco vont jusqu'aux connotations sexuelles. Quelques pipes et choses du genre sans pourtant aller jusqu'au bout. En bref, ils sont tout à fait réconciliés lol

Et suis contente que ça te plaise. 

Lalouve - Arg, avril, mais c'est pour bientôt ! Tiens bon lol  Par contre, c'est dommage que tu aies laissé tomber ta section. M'enfin si tu n'as pas le temps… 

Merci beaucoup pour les synonymes, j'en ai employé plusieurs :D 

Mangafana - Yep, Voldemort va déchanter. M'en souviens plus mais il va sûrement regretter d'avoir laisser carte blanche à Draco… Et merci pour les synonymes, faut absolument que j'emploie « approuva » !

Eowyn Malefoy - Grâce à ton pseudo je me suis rendue compte que j'avais faux sur tout le ligne lol J'ai toujours écris « Malfoy » au lieu de « Malefoy ». Arf, tant pis, vais pas changer mtn… Merci pour ton review

Saael' - Bah t'avais la bonne orthographe pour Szajha. Pour Ottawa, un conseil, ne l'oublie jamais. T'es assurée de te taper la honte en disant que c'est le « Québec » ou « Vancouver ». Fais-moi confiance, c'est du vécu. 

Miya Black


	13. Discontinued

Si vous avez lu Broken Angel jusqu'à ce chapitre 12, ceci s'adresse à vous.

Mille mercis pour ne pas avoir décroché et m'avoir soutenu, pour ceux qui l'ont fait, en postant des reviews. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fanfiction dans ses premières heures et, ensuite, à lire vos reviews.

Malheureusement, j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à continuer la traduction et, l'ennui grandissant, j'ai finalement décidé de m'arrêter ici. Broken Angel se termine donc ici (pour ce qui me concerne en tout cas). Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui appréciaient la fic…

Si quiconque souhaite poursuivre la traduction la voie est libre et je souhaite déjà beaucoup de lecteurs et de « satisfaction » à cette personne :)

D'un autre côté, Szajha continue et j'ai bien d'autres idées de traductions en tête (qui seront traduites entièrement avant d'être postées sur le site lol). 

Encore un grand merci à tous :p

Review qui veut !


End file.
